Kingdoms and Demons
by grayfox11738
Summary: Have you ever wanted something so bad to the point that you'd go to any extreme to get it? I know I haven't. I had a pretty normal childhood, and a family and servants that loved and took care of me. I became a loyal knight because of them. My name is Lute Henge and I take things one day at a time. Different take of Kyonyuu Fantasy with a touch of The Witcher.
1. Chapter 1

**My First Assignment**

I was never the knight type. In previous lives I was always a killer. I murdered innocent and not so innocent men, women, and children without regret, remorse, or hesitation. I did this for something as simple as the next payday. I've killed many in my quest for an end and when I found it God had an interesting way of shooting me back down. I'm not in the time I died in but in a time in the past under a new name, new origin, and new body. It's supposed to be my other chance at a new life.

My name it Lute Henge. It's an uncommon name for not that many men have a given name that sounds like an instrument. One that I never really took the time to learn how to use; not that I need to, because I already know how to play a string instrument like the guitar anyway so downgrading to a lute means little to me. I've played only for two people in my life and that's my mother and my father. Both of which have pass away. My father first and then my mother a year later. I love them very much and miss them greatly.

Even though I found myself in the skin of another my memories are still intact from previous lives. It wasn't like this at first really. You don't just remember right off the bat when you come out but it takes time. It came to me in dreams and reflected in how I moved at first. By the time I reach adolescence it all flooded back one drowned city at a time. I know who I am now and who I was before and found much content in this life of mine.

Demons have long been pushed back out of human territory so that's out of the way. With our great and powerful monarch shifting the system around from nobles controlling the city and states to knights, war of course arose. From what I've witnessed it's not that much of a big deal currently so I don't need to get involved in that. Basically, I'm out of the job here and found myself getting complacent. I keep my body well cared for with good food I cook myself and training but I don't utilize my skills all that much. Even when I joined the Knights' Academy to become a knight and serve under the crown it was more because of desire for a change of pace more than anything. That, and I told my mother I'd become a knight and I hate to be called a liar.

When I started I was surrounded completely by prissy noble house brats. The kind I would have made disappear for free. The sort that earned a boot to the ass but never got it because their parents were too busy spoiling them. Some excelled in their studies and others not so much and yet still received higher grades than me. The first year around I noticed that my courses were being sabotaged and I've been given low markings on purpose below this fat piece of shit named Bobon. He's the son of the King and always seems to be eating and getting fatter every moment of every day. It's almost disgusting to be near him. This was the first year and to be honest I completely gave up on trying to score anywhere and just skated through the academy.

Fun fact: this country was full of women with small breasts, at first. Then by some strange phenomenon the women of this land blew up like cows and gained above average sized breasts much like my mom. Hers were so big and my dad would always cope a feel whenever he had the chance. I think I might have gained his perverse nature because I can't help but stare at the large breasts and nice asses I see left and right on the women out in the city. And the only one in our class. I doubt it though, because now that I think of it in my past life I had a harem of beautiful women, both big and small, around me. I didn't have emotions and couldn't feel like normal people but my desire for lots of female companionship couldn't be denied. I found it sort of funny that it took one of the girls with the more "hands-on" approach a year to get in bed with me. I guess I was a sadist as well who reveled in making them stew in their own juices. Sometimes literally to.

Another fun fact, I'm still a bit of a thief. I can't help but steal at times. Mostly it's from rich nobles for some gold or jewels but nothing that will be missed. Then again, I did steal the virginity of a young maiden one time but my hand was forced at the time. I don't parade in stolen jewelry and make sure to sell them off quick before doing anything. My father once beat me senseless for this and tirelessly tried to get me to stop but I'm a stubborn son of a bitch. My mom could be a bitch at times but I loved her regardless.

I still remember some of the magic she taught me with my hands. It didn't take long for me to figure out that I held the potential for magic in my body or make it manifest physically. I'm adept in the ways of magic and take pleasure in making a vacuum near a vase and having it fall on top of a guy I don't like. It's funny. My abilities seem to stem around domination and destruction. Two very powerful traits. I don't control elements like I used to but I can break down a sword with a touch which I found out not to long ago when a man attempted to rob me. He succeeded in cutting my purse and running away but of course I tracked him down to his home and confronted him. He drew a knife and let's just say that his time with the ground, furniture, and my foot were ve~ry intimate.

I don't appreciate a man stealing from me and say he got off easier. I killed for less in my pass life. Hell, I killed a man for making a crack in my vase in my house. My one and only house as well as the first one I've ever bought in my life. It might have been a little extreme but in my defense, he was there to kill me. He just happened to damage my things first and paid for it with something even less valuable. I haven't killed anything in this life and hope not to have to. It's bad to flip that switch and with my powers I can control a person's free thoughts anyway. I don't need to fight and I don't need to kill.

"Halt, stop right there." A generic looking guard wielding a halberd resounded when I got too close. I was minding my own business for the most part today. Today is an important day and it calls for urgency but I just couldn't find a reason in me to run or rush. Today is the day that I graduate from the academy and become a knight with the ceremony to pass out our degrees but I woke up a little too late. Last night wasn't the best night because I was up through most of it. I love having the luxury to sleep in for once and nearly sleep in every day since the end of my third year. I don't bother with most of the classes unless they involve physical confrontation.

The book learning stuff I didn't care about because I would just ace the written tests which is enough to let me pass. During sword training I never really tried and found myself "losing" my sword and at my enemy's "mercy" not that they could best me. I could stand against the best that this academy has but what's the point? I've done my research and know where I'm being sent and to be honest I really don't mind. Boan seems like a really nice place in the middle of the grasslands, mountains, and patches of woodland. From what I heard the situation there is grim with the people in poverty and starving meaning the prefect there isn't doing his job. This might be perfect for me. I'm really good at tearing buildings down then building them back up.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" I blinked and pulled my bangs out of my eyes. I noticed the guard was losing patience with me it seems but that's okay. If he tries anything I'll kick him in the chest. Problem solved. I forget forgettable people sometimes even when they're directly in front of me. It's one of my good qualities I think.

"Sorry," I pulled my bangs to the side. "Were you saying something?" I take pleasure out of getting a rise out of people sometimes. Most people should be more laid back and cool like I am but so many people are always so very serious. These guardsmen are my next victim right after I just teased the crap out of Motaire and his set of groupies. That was interesting.

"I said begone," guard A commanded

"Ah, so that's why I stopped listening."

"What?" Guard A questioned.

I pointed to the man and said, "You told me to leave so my mind automatically told me to stop listening to you because it would all be bull no one what I heard."

"What!" Guard A yelled at me angrily.

"It happens, I hope you can understand. Most of the time when I hear someone talk nonsense I walk away but for you I just topped listening. You must be a pretty special guy for just standing here huh?" I said to guard B.

"How come this "special guy" feels that you are insulting him?" Guard B said sarcastically.

"Maybe because this "special guy" just referred to himself in the third person for no reason."

For my smart mouth a spear was pointed at my neck. "Now listen here you brat. It's best you leave before I have you thrown into the dungeon," Guard A threatened with a growl.

"Oh no, please not the dungeon," I sang very condescendingly. "Anything but the dungeon. I wouldn't survive in there."

"Exactly, now get out of here." Guard B said next with his spear at my neck as well.

It's official, these two are morons and this game has gone on long enough.

"Alright, now for the real reason I'm here. I'm one of the graduates of the knight academy that woke up late and missed the ceremony. I came to get my certificate so if you don't mind me passing…"

"You?" Guard B snort. "Yeah right what rank are you?"

"20th," I said dryly.

"What! You were the dead last of your class?" Guard A said awestruck.

"Come on I bet this kid just guessed that number. There's no way this man is… Where'd he go!" Guard B said looking around I guess. I was already gone by the time they probably started looking around.

When the two of them took their attention off of me I pass by them and continued into the castle. I believe I need to find the Prime Minister to get my diploma or whatever it's called. I haven't cared that much to find out which. I have to admit that his place is really nice. The castle has beautiful flora and we'll cut grass. Someone takes pride in their worth it seems. I haven't had that many chances to tour the castle dung the morning or day time like I do in the night time. I take great pleasure in walking the halls of this wonderful palace. I can see members of the Royal guard patrolling and normal guards as their subordinate much like the men at the gate. I'm surprised they haven't raised the alarm yet.

I found an interesting sight to my left and gazed upon it. It's a simple pool. A square pool that's maybe a foot deep at the most but the way the sun reflected off the water and the rainbow patterned flowers surrounding always leave me a little awed. I wish to meet the person or people that do the yard work here. "Excuse me." I turned my gaze towards the direction of the voice and my eyes landed in a young woman. A young woman with probably the largest chest I have seen to date with long luscious pinkish red hair and fully pick ornate dress. The princess of the castle. I recognize her well. I never forget a chest when I see one. With my measurements counter coming into play my urge take a hand full of her chest grew but I controlled my urges and stomped that dark emotion down into the darkest deepest hole I could find. "Morning Princess." If anyone heard me speak to the princess so I would probably end up flogged for my insolence.

The princess didn't seem to mind two or so years ago or that much more now. She giggled cutely with her small and soft hand shielding her smile from view. "Princess you have a beautiful smile so why cover it." Her cheeks burned red so she replaced her hands to her cheeks. The princes is just too cute and adorable. Though she has the body of an adult I can't help but think of her as the little sister I never had but always wanted. Though I'm man I can't see her as a woman but an older sister, even though she's two years my senior. I've game as far as to have beaten up a couple of the men who desired her hand once or twice and threatened a couple as well. I don't want to see her small fade. Not ever.

"Thank you Lute… Ah, I mean Sir Lute," she giggled at her own mistake and correction.

"Anything for you princess."

She giggled again. "You don't have to call me "princess" all the time."

"Ah," I reached over and pat her over the head. The princess giggled again as I lightly ruffled her hair. "Does the princess not like her title. Run away with me and you'll never have to use it again that is until I find my own kingdom and become king."

"Sir Lute," she said with a smile. "You always jest."

"Only to see that smile again and again."

"Is my smile what you like most about me?" I turned my head to the side and thought on it. I'd like to say her innocence and shy nature, her loyalty to her loved ones, or maybe her generosity but those fall short. She has an amazing body and huge tits but that smile is what truly drew me in. Sorry you delicious looking pair of breasts but that smile wins in the end.

I nodded my head. "It brightened up my day, heck my entire life, the moment I saw it. Even if you were poor and dirty like a common farmer if I saw that smile you'd be one of the most radiant women these eyes would have ever seen." For once in my life I spoke from the heart and I feel that my genuine feels reached her. I felt a smile rise up to my lips as well which mirrored hers. The princess reached up to my cheek and gave me a very mysterious look. One that I don't think she's ever gazed at me with before. This is getting uncomfortable so it's time to revert back to blunt and sarcastic Lute. "That and I like the fact a lot of men are out for your hand."

She blinked at my sudden remark then realization crossed her eyes. She pouted and crossed her arms. "Or maybe you like me because of the men you fight to keep away from me." I laughed and struggled to suppress it. The princess looked back to me still pouting before she too began to laugh as well. That ended soon though.

"I scored last in my class so that means I'll be sent to Boan."

"What? Boan?" She looked distressed but I had to say is.

"Yeah. This might be the last we see of each other for a very long-time princess."

"B-but… I can talk to my father and get you to stay," she urged but I shook my head.

"All I want you to do is make sure that if any guy touches you send me a letter. I'll come back and beat him up for you." The princess pressed herself against me and gripped my chest. I looked down to her and sighed before wrapping my arms around her as well. Our relationship isn't intimate as lovers. I can't imagine myself touching her in that way but it's sad to leave family behind. We've talked and shared so much of our lives with each other.

I was about to rest my chin on top her head until I heard a loud "Ahem," from the side. We both looked up and saw the older sister character for the princess. I forget her name but I've done my best to steer clear of her when I have the chance. "Sir Lute I have to ask that you release the princess right now." She gave me a dangerous glare which had a shiver run up my spine.

"Right," I said lightly with a nervous chuckle. I pushed myself away from the princess and faced the woman. I got another glare before she handed me a rolled-up piece of paper. It happened to be my certificate.

"Your orders are…"

"To go to Boan and I leave as soon as possible," I guessed.

"Yes." She bowed politely and turned away from me. "Come along princess."

"Ah," the princess looked back at me but I smiled and waved her of. "I'll be sure to send you a letter."

"Include his name and what noble house he's from as well." The princess smiled and waved quickly following scary glasses woman with a thing for books. I have yet to see her a moment without a book on her person somewhere. I sighed as I rose the parchment with my name and what not on it to give to the prefect of Boan. This was going to be a long ride.

I exited out the academy gate and noticed that the guards from before are nowhere to be found. Maybe they are out taking a break or something. Standing around in this heat in metal armor can't be easy. I stretched my limbs first before making my way down the steps. I have a long ride ahead of me and I have to make sure not to spend too much time on the road especially at night when the spirits and ghosts wander the roads. Hehe, as if. Ghosts don't exist. Regardless I don't like to travel at night if I don't have to. My horse gets a little antsy at night and I have to make sure not to upset him too much. Now that I think of it I haven't gotten him a carrot or some apples in a while now. I need to ride him more often as well. This will be a good chance to get him out of the city so he can gallop to his heart content.

I need to pick up my swords from the smith and say goodbye to a couple of my friends before I take off as well. First things first though, I need to get Odin first.

Odin is a grayish brown colt with black cannons and a black crescent on his forehead. I bought him around three years ago, skinny and nearly dead, so cheap. He's close to four years old. Close to being called a stallion because I'm not castrating my horse. I don't care what anyone says. I walked past the blacksmith's home towards his stable behind it. Thankfully he's been used to hull a couple carts and ridden a couple times so he's in good shape. The muscles he has and how large he's gotten makes me proud that what used to be such a small yearling that was on the edge of starving before I bought him for a couple potatoes and a piglet and took care of him from the ground up while out of class. He's grown so large now.

Odin's black eyes with a silver outer iris fell upon me. He snort and struggled in his spot in the stable. He's excited because he knows when I come around its time to ride. I walked up to Odin with a carrot in hand. I held it up and he quickly went for it. I pet his snout as he nibbled on the carrot. "Just letting you know Odin… We got a long ride ahead of us." Odin looked up to me. His eyes showing his intelligence and his understanding of what I said. "We might ride all the way into the night. You ready for that?"

He swallowed the rest of the carrot and whinnied loudly in excitement. I pat his neck and stepped back. I pulled back on the spike keeping his gate closed and opened it. He trot out quickly and shook his body like a dog. I walked into the stable and grabbed my saddle and a horse blanket. I placed the blanket on him and then the saddle. I don't like to harness down his face like most horses but a bridle is useful regardless. I gripped and reins lightly and guided Odin to the post in front of the blacksmith's house.

"Oh Lute," I heard a gruff voice from the porch of the house. Leaning on the rail is the blacksmith. I never got his name but then again, he never gave it to me so this guy never asked. Oh no, that idiocy from the guard has infected me. "Riding out?"

I nodded. "I'm off to conquer the four winds and caress the biggest pair I can find."

The blacksmith laughed hard and pushed off the railing. "Well, then you're gonna need your swords then."

"Maybe." The blacksmith smiled so widely I could see it through his large beard. He walked into his home to grab my swords. Unlike normal Knights I don't like to use just one sword. It's a habit from an previous life that I never dropped but I don't wield both at once like before. I have a silver steel broad sword with one and one half handed hilt with a cross pommel. The second is a long two handed dual-edge blade with a double fuller made of steel as well. I got the silver through fair trade and the other through fair burglary.

The blacksmith came out with the scabbard of each sword in hand and presented them to me. "Sharpened and well-oiled including the leather."

I took the belts in hand and tested the weight. "Thank you."

The blacksmith smiled. "It's not problem Sir Lute."

I smiled and buckled my swords to my chest and pushed them over my back with both hilts pointed out from my right shoulder. "I'll be seeing you Mr. blacksmith." I put out my hand and he took it.

"I doubt it kid. You'll be the big fish after all." I chuckled faintly and shook his hand.

I walked to Odin and mount up. I grabbed the reins and pulled them back. "Let's go Odin." I waved back at the blacksmith and ushered my Colt forward.

Next stop will have to be home. I need to grab my knapsack before I head out. It has my journal in it as well as many of the essential items I take before I start a mission including my money, seeds, and some silverware, and other items as well. My home isn't large. I come from a common family after all. A common family that had common needs. That's what my mother and father wanted me to believe. I have magic with my hands as a focus for it for god's sake. No one else can accomplish magic like I can or have my abilities.

When we reached my home, I dismounted to an empty house. I know a maid takes care of it when I'm not around to do it. One I've had to hire myself. I walked into my family home. Two stories even though we didn't need it but my family took in travelers and others in need for money or services.

I remember when I would touch some of the nice ladies and rub their shoulders just to get a feel of their breasts. Mother told me not to touch anyone until I became an adult but sadly that's not the case for a stubborn kid like I was. It's empty now. I plan to raise a family in this house if I can but who knows with the world we live in. I sighed and talked upstairs to my room. I pushed the door open and walked to my desk.

My room is extremely simple. A bed, a desk, a chair, and a closet. Nothing extravagant or impressive but comfortable regardless. On top of my desk I saw my knapsack. Black leather with a single button keeping it closed. It was empty for now. I grabbed it and placed the strap over my shoulder. I reached to the right side of my desk and grabbed my spark rocks. I pulled out a shelf and grabbed a map as well as my compass. I reached to the top left and grabbed my brown leather journal next. I took my quill and inkwell from the next drawer and placed everything into my knapsack. I grabbed my rough leather vambrace set and slip them onto my forearms.

I sort of wish I had a crossbow but most men nowadays result to close range combat so I don't have to worry about an arrow coming out of nowhere and hitting me in the knee or something. I've seen that happen once and it looked like it hurt. I went to my bed and reached underneath and grabbed my small treasure box and placed it in the bag next. That's all I need right now. I'm not much of a bandana sort of man but these bangs do get in the way during horseback riding. I reached into my closet and pulled out a black bandana. I placed it over my forehead and wrapped it several times around my head before making a good tie behind my back. I don't much like having wild hair like I do but I'm lazy most of the time and don't feel like cutting it much anymore. I rolled my neck and shoulder and took a breath. "Time to go."

* * *

A/N: This is different from the norm and away from anime for the most part. I was trailing though the internet and found visual novels one day starting with Muv-luv and then Clannad. Then I discovered that the more erotic ones had Visual novels as well and I hate unfinished stories so I playyed them to see the end. Rewrite, Princess Waltz, Harukoi Otome, Shuffle, and a few others I've played through to see the true endings and some I loved. Kyonyuu Fantasy is part of this small list. I liked the characters, the story, the funny and serious moments, and perverted humor and then came up with this idea and this story. If you never played the game you will be lost with the characters but if you know me I like to over do it with the details sometimes.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scoping out the Place**

Boan is a city in the western region of Edelland, near the border with the Kingdom of Lingobard. To put this in simple talk, this place is the perfect region to start an invasion. Most kingdoms fall because they never watch the spot right behind them until the knife is already in its side. Most would think that just because Lingobard is the sister kingdom of Edelland that this place holds no strategic significance but I say any land has importance that is just waiting to be noticed. Now that I think of it the fat Prince Bobon's mother was originally Lingobard royalty. She's also pretty attract as well.

Sadly enough from what I read Boan is the central town in the Boan Province, and even thought the region was home of seven castles, one couldn't call Boan a developed country, yet. From my point of view this region was as impressive as I thought it would be. Open space, large hills with a slight mountainous feel to it, light forest land, and vegetation everywhere in the way of grass or shrubs. It's barren fields have trouble with holding crops. As Odin and I rode out on our three day planned journey we loved ever bit of this open plains and land.

Boans only production is agriculture, but from what I heard stagnation and decline were plentiful here. This place is like my home with how open it is. This place is alive with the wind blowing gently past my face. It's quiet and tranquil, much more different then the capital. It carries with it a tenderness that the capital will never match. Odin seems to like this place well enough. I'd say it's about midday right now and I've had no problems while on the rode. I found it to be quite nice of a ride to get out here. Nice and smooth. Odin rode straight through the night with ease. I fell asleep on top of him and he continued regardless of this. He's full of energy. Instead of three days it took only from yesterday and today for us to arrive.

We looked over a large hill down into the valley below. I could see the city of Boan below and it looked amazing from this range and height. An amazing sight to behold. I pat Odin on the side of his neck and smiled. "Welcome to our new home buddy." I whipped the reins and Odin trot forward towards the city.

* * *

The city is truly rundown now that I'm in it. The soil in this valley needs to be refreshed to help the crops, and the water source needed to be sectioned off. We rode for a couple hours first before to survey the situation and I can see the place will need a lot of work. Lucky for me I know ways to improve the situation here including the food shortage. If this land didn't have such a lazy good for nothing prefect then maybe I wouldn't have to do so much work, but I think this will be a good experience. Adopt some war torn men and women into the community and a couple monsters or demons if I'm lucky. A single goblin can cause an army's worth of damages if trained well. I could use a goblin. I know we humans used them before to conquer the elves same with the ogres then we turned on them and exterminated them. That was a long time ago though.

As I rode through I noticed that I really did stand out. A bandana wearing man with two swords riding a pale horse does cause talk. I'm almost afraid they'll end up calling me the pale rider if I'm not careful. I haven't seen that much in the way of game here but with how much open land I see it's possible that a herd of horses might be out there somewhere. I've seen tracks as well as a field of droppings not to far from the city. I might track them down and get some way to create a ranch of sorts instead to help raise and nurture any livestock away from the city. The rear and forward guard need to be tightened. I've gotten the jump on three while riding my horse. I don't know how but I did. Training sessions will need to be implemented. So much work needs to be done including trading. Maybe I can write a couple people and maybe Mr. Blacksmith into getting merchants down here to trade. I can smell metal somewhere so maybe a vein of some sort of metal is in some of these mountain sides. It's east by the smell of it seeing that the wind is coming from that direction.0

For now that's enough recon. Time to meet the prefect and the steward. They better pray I like what I see or I'll be a thorn in their side.

I rode to the stables and dismounted. I removed the bridle and saddle from Odin's body and let him go to do whatever horses do on their time. I can see the horses here are well but not too healthy. Well they are healthy but not as healthy as they could be. I walked the stables and noticed them to be pretty clean and the water to be fresh on top of this. Whoever is taking care of these horses they're doing a very immaculate job with the little resources they have. I'd like to meet them if I can but sadly I have to an appoint me to keep.

I made my way up to the castle past a couple guards who didn't stop to question me or anything. I need to improve the security here for sure. I guess either a far amount of armed individuals come her and visit the prefect enough to warrant little to no investigation, or that they know well enough that I'm probably a knight from the academy and to be allotted my due respect. I'm not sure it's either one of them sadly. It's probably the former more likely that the latter and if that's true that doesn't bode well for my opinion of the man I'm about to me. Who meets with armored or armed individuals regularly enough not to warrant a check from the guards? A man with something to hide, especially in a country like this with little to nothing of worth, as far as the outside world knows.

This castle is a relic that's for sure. Poorly maintained and is in need of some serious mason work. I pasted through the arched corridor to the main hall and couldn't help but so her just how long these stone arches have been standing. Unlike the mason work of the dwarves humans can only build a building to last maybe two or so hundred years without being cared for. The stone I'm stepping on has cracks and need to be replaced along with the tile. The pillars are sturdy from and have runes etched into them. I walked to one pillar and waved my hand over it. My fingers took a small glint as I waved them over the runes and watched them glow faintly. They still got some juice in them is seems. These are a collection of elfish runes on top of this. I'd say made by the dark elves of old from what I studied on my free time. I've studied both the demons of old that were pushed back by humans and the Elvenan that came before them. This is quite fascinating to be in an ancient elven strong hold and I'll probably spend a lot of my time studying this placed from top to bottom. My swords and knapsack are of elfish make that I found during my archaeological exploits. There's a treasure in this castle somewhere. I bet my life on it.

The castle though is a bit empty, much like the town; this place felt dull. I can see though the runes the time when elves and humans have danced and celebrated in this hall. I can see the beautiful arcane lights and lanterns floating about above. I can see the beautiful and small breasted women as they frolicked about on the floor with male escorts. Women truly were treated as queens not matter their bloodline. Looking at this place now it's a shame. There're no candlestick holder meaning torches or lanterns are the main sources of light during a night patrol of the halls. I can see rolls of bedding in the main hall meaning that the guards must spend their nights here instead of having a barracks of their own. That purpose behind this hall is lost.

"The prefect's room is this way," the guard escorting me in said once we reached a door. His was dressed on full iron armor that was shoddy but maintained well enough that it doesn't fall off his body. Armor is another matter it seems. The guard knocked on the door, "Master Irboyne, I have brought Master Lute." He announced this before opening the door for me to enter.

I should be shocked about the quality of the room and it's furnishing, but I'm not. I'd expect the prefect to live comfortable while the ones in his charge live like dirt. Nice drapes, an expensive rug, a desk made of mahogany, and a chandelier with diamonds hanging from the top. I frowned a bit on the inside at what I saw but left it alone for now. "I have brought him sir." "You may go." With that the guard left ad closed the door behind him. Irboyne, the prefect of Boan, walking into view and I wasn't impressed with what I saw.

The man is dressed in high class ornate robes and my elder by maybe 20 years. This man is the governor-general of all seven castles in the area? This is the man that all liege lords of the castes fall under? I can tell with a look this man doesn't care for his job or for the people around him. Probably got out here angry and crabby and hasn't changed a bit since.

"I am the knight sent under your charge, Lute Hende." I introduced myself well.

The man huffed at me and waved off my politeness. "Your face is as unremarkable as rumor says."

Now that wasn't very nice. I'd say close to unnecessary even.

"Your name as well has a ring like that of an instrument, but you will be enter ally silent."

So he's basically telling not to voice my thoughts.

Irboyne walked around his desk and sat down in his chair. "I do not expect anything from you. If you were sent here then you're filth, trash, a forgotten existence never to return to the capital."

Sounds like someone is speaking from experience.

"Despite the growth of the capital, this place stagnates. Only despair exists here so don't expect much."

"Noted," I spoke and earned a look from the man. I returned it with a bored one. Irboyne sighed and reached for a bell in his desk.

He rang it.

"Madoise!" He called. A short man appeared from the door with a simple red tunic over a middle clash purple striped blouse and brown pantaloons. His face reminded me of a beaver, even his two front teeth mimicked the beaver. "You rang, Prefect." He spoke in the form of a statement more then a question, as of stating a fact. He was rubbing his hands together as well which was weird. "This man is from the capital. Help him learn the ropes," the prefect waved me off. "Aye," the short man said before turning to me. "Follow me."

The sort man lead me back through the corridor of the main hall. "Surprised, eh?" I looked down at the little man. "Not really," I said truthfully. With the state this city is in I'm not surprised. "By the sound of things he was from the knight academy like I was and scored the lowest as well," I guessed. "You'd be right. Oops, keep that hush hush, okay?" Madoise let out a seedy chuckle.

Right on the start I can see his little attempt to get on my good side a mile off. The only reason you get on another man's good side is because you want something from him but the question is what.

"As you heard, I'm Madoise; the steward of this here Boan Castle." I'm done being surprise or so I thought. This little weasel is the steward of Boan castle? The steward are basically the number two at the castle, after the local liege. He patrols the outer grounds, conducts trials, all in place of the local liege. You could say this little man is the actual head of the castle. I have my work not even cut out for me but I'm sure I was sent here for a reason. Maybe to shape this land how I see fit. My dad was well known in the country side for his ingenuity and I dare say I've inherited that trait as well.

"Now that's out of the way, let's go greet the wife before I take you to your room." Wife? This little man is married? That's a surprise but I guess love has a way of bringing people together. Why does he want me to meet his wife though? That makes no sense it whatever. "Of course I mean the Prefect's wife," Madoise clarified thankfully. I'd hate to see the woman that learned to love this man. "So your saying that the Prefect and his wife live in separate rooms?" Madoise grinned at me. "Indeed. You see, recently in Boan, it's been the norm for the husband and wives to sleep separately. It might have been that way long ago in the capital too."

I like the fact he said "wives" not wife. Does the Prefect have a significant other he's planning to marry. Last I checked that's adultery. "Are the two of them close?" I asked a bit curious. "No actually. He placed her on the opposite side of the castle, so you can say they are anything but 'close'." Meaning that she's deprived and they are about to introduce the young hot blooded new man to this sexually deprived possible mature female. I hope this isn't what I think it is.

"Over here." The steward stopped at a door and opened if for me to enter.

I looked inside and could see the main décor for the room is green in them. The large royal bed has green blinders and a green blanket. It sits on top of a green rug with golden embodied edges. This room is much more elegant than the prefect's room with this rural charm to it. It smelled so feminine as well. I felt my mouth dry and gulped in an attempt to moisten my throat. Then I saw her sitting at her small dresser on an end seat in front of a table.

By My Ancestors she's gorgeous!

"Madam, I've brought our new knight from the capital."

The woman stood up from her seat and walked around from the back of the room for me to have a much clearer look. I gulped hard, involuntarily. I sort of envisioned her to be old, middle aged, and not worth it anymore but these assumptions took a shot in the crotch to the ground. There's no chance for recovery. This woman is young and exceptionally beautiful. She has a delicate luster to her appearance and a gentle aura, and her body is so bountiful. Her chest is amazing. They are so large and look so soft as well. Not as large as the princess' chest but impressive regardless. Her breasts bulged from her tight dress and looked as if they might spill out any moment. This woman has Isis' beat. Bigger than that glasses chick as well. Such lustrous hair drapes down to her waist and beautiful eyes. Fair skin cladded in a silky magenta gown. I don't think I could ever have expected this.

The woman stopped just a foot or two in front of me and regarded me with a smile as beautiful as she is lustrous. "Ah, so this is the one." Her voice as well is heavenly, slightly deep and fluid. "He's a knight that just graduated from the academy," Madoise answered for me when he noticed that my mouth wouldn't work not matter how hard I tried. "Ahh," she turned her hazel reddish eyes towards me. "From Shoenburg?" Not exactly but close enough. "He's just arrived so I'm sure he'll answer any questions you have about the capital." "Ooh, really?" She asked in an excited tone. Her long dark bluish hair fell over her chest between her cleavage in her excitement.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Lute Hende." I bowed respectfully. "And it's an honor to meet you mi'lady." The woman giggled a bit at his. "Roxanne," she said which had to be her name. It fits. "Pleasure or make you acquaintance." I leaned back up. I felt the urge to take her hand and kiss the top but I'm not that much of a polite gentleman.

"Are you from Shoenburg, Sir Lute?" She was eager to get right too it is seems. "Not exactly. I lived outside the city in the rural countryside." The woman smiled. "I spent my childhood in Shoenburg until I was five. I don't recall all that much but it's nice we have this in common." She narrowed her gaze at me and examined me with gentle eyes. Speaking of eyes, I'm struggling to keep mine up.

"Do you play an instrument?"

"Huh?" I looked back up and her giggled like she knew exactly what I was looking at. She doesn't get angry or call me a pervert so that's a good sign we might get along. "I can, yes."

"I thought so. Your name sounds like one." I smiled. "People often say I'm an instrument with no noise." Roxanne laughed at my joke, which caused her breasts to jiggled. God I just want a feel.

"This is an old castle," she said which brought me back to work mode thankfully. My mind shifted from her chest to my mission. "Yes and there's a lot of work that needs to be done," I noted after this reminder. "I feel as if you'll get it all done," she declared lightly. "Thank you." She nodded with a smile on her lips.

"Do you have a room?"

"I'd stay in this one if I could…" Roxanne laughed again with a slight flush if her cheeks. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"I'm afraid so," she giggled again. I rubbed the back of my head as heat rose to my ears. "But no I don't have a room yet."

"I see. Madoise, please show him to it."

Huh, I forgot the little guy was still here.

"Right away Madam. Follow me."

"Y-yeah." I spared Roxanne another look before walking towards the door. "Sir Lute, talk to me again soon."

"I certainly will."

"Promise…" I smiled and walked up to her. I rose my pinky up. She blinked the giggled and took my pinky with her own. "Promise."

Walking back into the main hall I noticed a sly smile on Madoise's lips. "Seems like she favors you. Normally she doesn't talk that much at first meeting."

"I'm sure she's just being polite to a stranger." Though if I were her I'd be more careful when it comes to strangers like me and being so informal. I might have been a rapist or a murderer for all she knows and planning her kidnapping. Though I'd kill myself before I'd every commit and travesty such as that.

"Who knows, you might get 'close' to her." Madoise laughed like he's alluding to something. I'm not an idiot and can't read the signs when they are in front of me. This might pose an opportunity though. I just have to be patient and not let my urges take over.

I looked away from the man but I can deny the feelings welling in the pit of my chest. I wanted to do it. Grab her chest and make rough and dirty love with her. By the gods my mind was swimming with thoughts of it and the fact her room is full of pheromones didn't help. I was being smothered by them. Our promise is stuck in my head and that last radiant smile she gave me after that little childish pact we made. With an older woman as well. How embarrassing to show my age in such a way.

He makes it sound like I should commit adultery which happens to be a punishable sin. Or is it the case that here in Boan, adultery was typical. I sincerely doubt it like it is all over the kingdom. If it is committed it's kept hush hush.

"And here are your quarters." The weasel walked in front of a rugged wooden door and pushed it open. He walked in and I followed. Unsurprisingly, the room disappointed me. It was futile and a little ignorant of me to hope for something like the prefect's or Lady Roxanne's room. Their's the finest in the land probably but instead of this I have this. This room exemplified the bleakness of Boan; the personification of the abandonment of the hope and development deprived from this land. Looking around I see cracks all around the stone and rock face walls of the room. I see a single bed with clean sheets, a single wooden for posted table with a candle on top, and a large fireplace. It's reached up to my chest, it was that large.

"It's a good room don't you think? A warm fireplace. The walls don't leak," he listed off but I was too busy fighting the urge to throttle this little man to listen. "Good enough, eh?" Looking round the room I sighed and walked up to my table and placed my knapsack on top. Then I removed my cloak and hung it on the back of the chair. "It's sufficient for now I suppose." I've lived in outdoors many times and for some reason that's sounding much better than this.

"What are my eating arrangements? Will my food be brought to me?"

"No. Only the prefect and his wife are brought food to their separate rooms. You will have to eat in the main hall like the rest of us." I'd rather go hunting. "You gotta get to know the guards as well, don't ya?" He said when he saw my expression of distaste. I suppose I'm a bit spoiled from all the times my food was brought to me. I think this place will be good for me in that regard with the game I saw on the way. Maybe I can show the guards here a thing or two as well, since I have to make friends.

"You must be tired after your trip. Dinner will be served soon so rest up until tomorrow. Then we'll tour the outer grounds." With that Madoise left. I took a breath and sat down in my chair with my hands on my head. With little to do until tomorrow I crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes.

Sleep always came easily to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Placing a Mark or Two**

I opened my eyes to the rays of the sun shining down on me from above. I looked up from my seat to the ceiling and noticed sunlight coming through the cracks. I fell back on the words of Madoise from before about the fact that it's warm and dry but if I can see sunlight above it's not going to be that dry soon. A small shower of rain and I'm going to be swimming in my own room. That would be sort of fun but I'd prefer not to ruin my already ruined sheets. I need to find a mason today or send a letter to Mr. Blacksmith back home to help me, because I'm not dealing with this when the rain comes.

I stood up from my chair and cracked the bones in my back and limbs. "Before I start the day it's best to stretch," I yawned softly before getting into the morning routine. If it's morning that means I've missed dinner. Such a shame, but I wasn't really looking forward to dinner here. I looked out my window as I stretched my rear a bit. I'm not used to riding on horseback for prolonged periods of times and it shows with how raw my rear end feels right now. It looks to be dawn… Meaning I overslept. I would have thought they would send someone for me, but I suppose I was wrong. I'm just not good enough to get that courtesy I suppose, and here I thought I made a good first impression. I smiled a bit at my joke. Yesterday wasn't that good and the only good part of it was when I met the madam. Her image is burned in my mind until death takes me.

I heard a knock at the door and after that the sound of someone attempting to open it. I grinned and walked up to the door. I gripped my sword, which I used to bare the door, and pulled the door open. Outside through the space I made I saw a slightly ruffled Madoise. He must have been attempting and failing to open the door for a moment now, because he was really panting a bit. I guess Boan is known for having a lack of respect when it comes to privacy if he's just going to try to pry my door open without me knowing first. Then again if might have been knocking for a while now and got worried when I didn't answer it. That could be it.

"Morning," I greeted the man and he coughed and got hold of his bearing. "Late sleeper I see." That grin from before was gone. It seems I've done something unexpected and what man likes unexpected variables in the matter of their perceptions of another? Not that many I'm afraid. I don't mind a bit of mystery to a person because it's fun to figure people out from the subtle or blatant queues they reveal. Trends are especially easy to spot if you pay enough attention and yet some don't understand this concept. This man has a few that I've spot right at the get go. Ones that made me a bit guarded with my secrets and habits now, because if I got his mind mapping right, he's more than likely going to spy on me whenever he has the chance. I'll grant it to him but only when I view it as inconsequential to my status or actions. I need to give me something to report.

"Did you sleep well?" Madoise asked as he caught his breath from his early morning exercise for the day. "Well enough. Bit of a heavy sleeper," I looked around the hallway for a moment before opening the door fully. I stood in front of him, not allowing him entry and looked down at him. "Are you okay," I asked. "You seem a bit winded today. Did you just finish a bit of training?"

"Not exactly," the man grinned at me but it was a bit strained. "I've been knocking for quite a time," he brought us back to this subject. "Sorry," I apologized. "I'm a heavy sleeper like I said."

"Heavy enough to lock the door?" He noted bring up his exercise from a minute or so before.

"More for your protection than mine. Apparently, I'm a restless sleeper that punches and kicks in his sleep, but don't tell anyone. It's our little secret, yes?" That conniving smile of his returned. "Heh, so people of the capital are just people after all. I wonder if the king is any different than a country bumpkin," Madoise said in an ironic tone. It seems he has mixed feelings about the capital much like the prefect. That's another note for records. "I hear there's a forest which none can enter. Is this true?" He's talking about the Giropon Woods. I've been there a couple times to get furs from the monsters who reside within to sell them. I turned my head to the side a bit. "I've heard of them. Apparently reconnaissance teams have been sent there numerous times but none have returned," I said in a spooky voice with twirling fingers.

"Oh, Lord, protect us. How scary~" He said with a grin at my joke.

"There's also rumors that demons reside in this forest as well," I said in all the seriousness I could muster at such short notice.

"No way," he said quickly. "They were all wiped out," he reminded me of the 'truth' that was spread around by the higher echelon of men to the commoners to keep their interests contained and people ignorant but happy. I smiled when he said this and leaned on my door frame. "If that's true who do you think it was that gave the rebel army their black magic?" Madoise began to look a little uncomfortable now. "You mean the Inland Rebel Army?"

Everyone has heard of this army as least once or twice. They are an armed insurgency started by the nobles who clamor red for the revival of aristocratic rule in retaliation for King Hagel the First's Knighted Bureacrcy. After ten plus years they're still at a stalemate, staring each other down.

"The rebel leader is Wackenheim, the Hero's kin, correct?"

"So they say. He's quite infamous without his father's name. I hear he's quite the swordsman as well. So good that even the best of the Knights in the Royal Guard pale in comparison." I wouldn't mind fighting him. It might be fun. I know I can wipe the floor with most of my class, not that they would know because I let them win all the time, and that's not accounting for use of magic I've learned. I wonder how someone like Wackenheim would stack against me. I'd more than likely get my butt kicked from dusk til dawn but it would still be a good learning experience if they don't kill me.

"I say the only sword that matter for us men, is this one." Madoise had a dirty smile as he pelvic thrust the air. How did this man become steward again? I shook my head and Madoise cleared his throat before continuing. "Breakfast is in the main hall only. Only the prefect and his wife eat elsewhere." I rubbed my head as Madosie left out the door. I collected my things, before leaving. I don't trust new surroundings until my mark is made, and as of now, I'm not comfortable with my current foot hold. Best I work my way up from the bottom before tackling anything too high up. "First things first," I said and looked up to the ceiling. I pointed at it, "you need to get fixed."

* * *

This is Boan.

Different from Shoenburg, the capital.

I realized that while I was a student at the academy I was allowed to eat high quality white bread every day. People are divided in class and so is bread. White bread is said to be the best. Next was the darker, rye breads, which only servants normally ate. The worst tasting bread is made from bran. That was typically given to animals. I would never punish Odin by giving him bran bread. I would eat bran bread before giving it to Odin only because I'm human and it's exceptionally good for you. That taste is lacking but I survived two weeks on it once when I got lost in the Forbidden Forest and came out all the sturdier. In the main hall, we were treated to dark bread, not bran bread. I noticed a plate of white bread being escorted away from the main hall. I'll assume the white bread is served to only the prefect and his wife. Being treated like a servant instead of a Knight, regardless of the fact that I graduated from the knight academy, sadly isn't that much of a shocker to me. Despite my position as the direct aid to the prefect, I'm still treated like a neophyte. Such is life though. This is just something I'm going to reconnoiter later.

While dark bread isn't all that good I don't really mind it. My mother used to make some dark bread with little bits of fruit and jelly in the center which I would go crazy over just to sink my teeth in. This bread tastes fine enough same with the food. I dipped it in my fruity drink a couple times to make it easier to chew. I got a little more creative enough to just drop all my bread and meat into my cup and stabbed it a couple dozen times. I turned into a slop and grinned at the looks of disgust I caught from many of the guards. It turned worse when I put my cup to my lips and swallowed the grog. I reveled in the looks of abhorrence and shock I saw in their eyes that grew when I licked my lips and smiled at them after. I love messing with people. It's so much fun. That taste and the consistency was by far the forth worst I've had when the sugary sweetness and bitterness of the fat him my tongue then swirled within my esophagus but worth it.

"H-Hey there chief, were you followed?" A guard who was sitting next to me asked. "What do you mean?" I asked the man. "Nothing," he said quickly.

"No, you should really be careful at night," another guard said who's sitting across from me. "There's a monster around here."

"You mean the prefect?" I joked.

"Wahahahah!" The guard across form me burst into laughter. Him and the guard to my left as well. "The prefect, gahahaha!" I smiled a bit at this and leaned back in my seat.

"So what sort of monster is this, if not the prefect?"

"A real monster heheh," the guard across from me said between his chuckles. "Male or female," I asked. I had to know because I kill most of the male monsters and animals without much hesitation. Females on the other hand, it depends.

"A woman for sure," the guard across from me said. "Keep your cross close," the guard to my left added to that. So, it's one of those superstitions of a monster like ghosts or ghouls. The only reason they tell you to take out the cross is because of the undead monsters usually. Then again, these men don't know demons and monsters like I do, and I know for a fact that crosses mean nothing to a demon or a monster, unless made of silver. I have a silver sword meant to banish demons, it has the sigils and everything, so I doubt a demon would even think about attacking me during my time here.

I waved off the two guards and took to my feet. "Don't worry about me. Monsters don't scare me," I waved off their worrying. "This one should. If she gets you to do 'that'." I rose an eyebrow at the 'that' that guard meant, but I doubt its anything serious.

Since I'm finished with my food I might as well get with Madoise for that tour. I followed Madoise quietly as we walked the halls. I followed when he called more than likely to have us "tour the outer grounds" starting now. What the guards from before told me though left me a little suspicious of what might be going on around here. Suspicious enough to question the little steward instead of remaining oblivious.

"Madoise, is there, a monster in this castle?"

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked coolly. Now I'm really suspicious. He said that a little too easily and lightly. "That's just what I heard around the grapevine," I said in a way not to direct his ire to anyone else. "I'm sure what you heard was just superstition. It's nothing to be concerned about." I thought the same but a collective mind is one that's faintly wrong and those men all believe that a monster is stalking the darkness of this town. It's funny how Madoise evaded from answering my question instead of just answering then. I suppose asking this man is a waste of time.

"Noted," I sighed and in more ways than one.

We walked to the stables and Madoise picked himself a horse. A pretty woman in a simple working dress placed the saddle on the house and helped him on top. She noticed me and bowed to me. I put on a lazy smile and walked up to her. "Morning ma'am," I bowed my head to the woman. "Morning sir knight. Which horse would you like to take out?" I looked around to the horses in the stables and frowned. Like I noted from yesterday they looked to be scantily fed. They aren't malnourished, but I can tell that by what they are feed they aren't given the food they need to be truly hale and hearty.

"Mine," I said quickly. I rose my fingers to my lips and blew a loud whistle. The woman blinked at me. "You have a horse Sir knight?"

"Please, call me Lute ma'am." The woman blinked and smiled at me. My easy-going nature has a good way of helping people approach me and it worked in this instance. "What's the name of the young woman that works at the stables?" The woman isn't that young. She's probably around the same age as Roxanne. She's very down to earth in comparison with dirty blond hair tied back in a ponytail. He chest isn't large as holy hell like I usually see but I don't really mind. I'd say she's average in the chest department and much taller than Roxanne. She's around my height actually. Maybe that's why I'm speaking to her like an equal more than most women I converse with.

"My name is Evelyn," she introduced herself with a polite curtsy that left me a bit taken back. Most common flock don't know courtesies like that but it seems she's one of the few. "Beautiful name for a beautiful woman. What are the odds?" I said in fake annoyed tone. Evelyn giggled a bit ang pushed my shoulder. She looked shocked and a little fearful for a moment but my increasing smile seemed to help calm her down. "Sorry Sir Lute, I didn't mean to…" I waved my hand in shaking fashion. "I want you to talk to me like anyone else. I may be a knight but I lived in the country most of my life. I'm not like a pompous noble git," I snorted when the memory of one specific noble came to mind. Evelyn giggled a little more. She relaxed a little more in front of me and faced me fully.

Her skin isn't as white as Roxanne's, mainly because she works for a living outside. Its faintly tanned and creamy. I'd say her age only shows in how she looks at you and not her physical appearance. She's quite a looker. "What did you mean you have a horse?" I pointed to the right and from that direction my pale mount approached enthusiastically. Odin slowed to a trot up to me and I pat his forehead. "Oh my," Evelyn marveled at my horse. I'm proud of him and how he's grown. I'd kill an army before I see him gone from my life. "This is Odin. I've raised him for four years since he was a yearling." I pat his strong cannons for legs. They're strong and he's seems energetic despite the long trip we made in half the time.

"He's… magnificent." Compared to the horses here, that's an understatement. Evelyn rose her hand but stopped just an inch away. "Go ahead," I compelled her forward. "He seems like you."

"How do you know?"

"Well, he hasn't kicked you yet," I chuckled a bit. She smiled and placed her hands on his back and poll. "You raised him?" I nodded. "Well you see I heard about a beautiful stable keeper in Boan some years ago and wanted to impress her." Evelyn giggled with her knuckled on her lips. Her cheeks turned scarlet though. "Please Sir Lute. I'm sure you have much to do, other than flirt with an older woman like me."

I looked up to the sky as if lost in thought. "Hmm. Explore the city," I rose my left hand. "Talk to beautiful stable keeper." I rose my other hand. I tested the weight of my choices and unpredictably my right hand fell and my left rose.

Evelyn smiled again at me. "Well, you've certainly impressed me but you have much important things to do than talk to me." She gestured to Madoise. "I really don't, but I'll be back to talk again, if you don't mind." Evelyn shook her head. "I'd… I'd like that Sir Lute." I took Evelyn's hand and kissed to top. She rose her hand to her cheek in a futile attempt to hide her blush. "Until next time then."

I mounted up and ushered Odin forward. I noticed a narrow of Madoise's eyes as I rode up to him. "You seem comfortable with that woman," he noticed but I played it off. "I'm a gentleman, what can I say?" I rose my hand. "Shall we?"

Odin ran circles around Madoise's horse. My horse is probably the best in the land from what I saw. He in fact asked me where I got this horse and told him politely to mind his own business, tactfully of course. I know that look. Men have tried to take my horse before and I've placed my boot firmly between thy butt cheeks for their attempt. You don't take three things from a man. His companion, his sword (either one), or his mount. You try to take one you're asking, no begging, for trouble.

We approached a steep hill that overlooked the town. Sort of like the one I was on top of on the way to Boan. I stopped for a moment and took a long hard look at this view. I can see Boan castle in the distance.

"You have good skill with riding that horse…" "You can't have my horse," I finally sighed at the short little man. "By the way, can we patrol this whole area today?" Madoise frowned but shook his head. "No, that wouldn't be possible. It might be useless land, but there's a lot of it. We'll need today and tomorrow." If I was alone with Odin I could transverse this land in under a day but I guess I'm not in any hurry. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I reached into my bag and pulled out my journal and made a couple more notes to send for later to my friends and Mr. Blacksmith.

Things here are bad. Not the worst I happened to picture but it's not good regardless. By the time we reached the fourth castle it was dusk already. I saw how sparse the fields really are. With how the farmers struggled to produce what little they could, I could feel their anxiety and fear. I made many memos for later and I have many letters to make and send out via messenger hawk for later. Money to be transacted and deals to me made to help these people along. I know a few farm hands that I can pray and make a couple shrines for to beckon a goddess to help revitalize the soul of the land. I can also create some magic powder to breathe some life back into the soil as well. I need to get the potato down here. Bread from it is amazing. It might take some time but with this duty station I have nothing but time. I just have two men standing in my way right now.

Madoise asked me a couple times about it my notebook, but I brushed him off more times than I should to keep writing. I wrote even while we were on the move riding into Boan. Madoise was talking to me but I just gave him a 'ahhuh' or a 'hmm' in response as I wrote down my thoughts. I wrote down much more when I saw the steward suddenly get surrounded by villagers.

"Help us!"

"I don't want to live in a demon town!"

"Glynn was killed yesterday. His spirit was completely sucked dry…"

I stopped writing and looked up from my book. "You!" I pointed at the man in the crowd. The villager looked up to me fearfully but desperately. "Just ignore them." I ignored Madoise instead and dismounted. "You said your friend had his life sucked out of him, right?" I asked the man as I stepped up to him with my bangs covering my eyes.

"Yes," he said quickly. "He was… skin n bones. A husk." That narrows things down a bit. A woman, a demon, and sucks the lifeforce out of humans.

"Does it target women?"

"No! Only men," another villager spoke out. The really narrows it down. A female demon who targets only men and turns them into husks. That's a mermaid or a succubus. Since this is a mountainous area I doubt it's a mermaid.

"Please Sir Knight, help us!"

I rose my hands up and whirled around to quiet the crowd. "The way a demon like this works is that it targets men more in the open or stands ahead of their peers. If she doesn't wish to be seen she won't be. I'm sorry but the only way any of us can stop her is if she loses interest in the target or repelled."

"Then what should we do?"

"Before night falls take widdleweed, the sort you give to pigs or in the cliffs around Boan, and crush it down into powder. Add a drop of blood of your women and water to the powder until it turns into a paste. Then frame outside of your doorways and your windows. This will repel her. I, myself will not do this to lure her to me instead. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, Sir knight."

"Thank you."

"I hope this works."

"It will," I responded. "Just do as I said, return to your homes, and wait for the next day." The crowd started to disperse peacefully. I sighed and walked back and took Odin's reins. I pulled him along to the Madoise and past him. "Shall we," I said with my book open, jotting down more notes.

I dropped off Odin with Evelyn. I had too much on my mind to speak to her and made my way into the castle. I'm going to need more information on this demon if I'm going to trap it. I think the best person to get information from mine be… Roxanne. I felt a grin curse my lips and made my way to her room. I knocked on the beauty's door and waited.

"Who is it?" I heard her heavenly voice from within.

"Lute," I called. "Please come in!" I smiled and pushed open the door. I saw her standing next to her bed with that same smile on her lips. "Sir Lute, it's good to see you again."

"While I would love to exchange pleasantries Lady Roxanne, and much more, but I'm here on business." I walked in and closed the door behind me.

Her expression turned a little perplexed. "What business?"

"It's about the demon in this land."

"D-Demon?" She looked away with a troubled face. I nodded. "I've compiled together that this land is cursed with a demon of desire." I walked past her to her vanity. "A succubus to be more precise."

"A succubus?" She questioned. "They take the form of an extremely beautiful and alluring woman and use sexual or extremely intimate contact to suck the life out of men via their penis or mouth. It's a one way ticket to heaven and then hell. Can you tell me how many men have died because of her?" Roxanne still wouldn't look at me. "I don't believe it's a demon Sir Lute." She's a terrible liar, but she wouldn't do this without good reason. "Many people come up with a superstition of demons but an illness has taken the land for the past six months." It's an illness I've yet to see then other than a couple colds and fevers that can be treated with a few potions my mother taught me to make.

She stopped there, but I understand what she's saying. If deaths you can't explain happened you blame demons and ghosts. This I understand well enough. "But let's forget that. Tell me about the capital," she swiftly changed the subject. "What's a popular slang right now?" Her smile returned at the topic on the capital.

I sighed and pushed off the vanity. "I would have to say… 'metabo', maybe?"

"Metabo?" She tilted her head with a confused but interested expression on her pretty face. "People use metabo to mean fat." Her expression of confusion turned into one of glee. "Teehee. Such a strange word. Anything else?"

I thought on it for a moment. "Recently we have a drink called 'coffee.'" I shivered at the bitterness of that drink just from the mere mention of it. "Coffee?" In past lives I'm sure my ancestors avoided the stuff like it was the plague. The same extends to now with me. "It's from a new continent, but everyone complains it's too bitter." I shivered again.

"Is it really bitter?"

"Yes."

"Do you like bitter thing?"

"Nope," I said simply. "It's one of the few things I don't like." Her expression suddenly turned sad. "Right… I don't either… I also don't like… lonely nights."

That really came out of nowhere.

"Lonely nights eh? If you need a guard I can order one to watch over you. I'd do it in a heartbeat." Roxanne giggled a bit. "I'm sorry about that. I was just rambling."

Sure she was.

"So why do they drink this 'coffee'?" she continued on with our prior subject. "It's a 'pick me up'. Sort of wakes you up, gets you energized… And is also effective for those long nights when you need to stay up."

"Ohh," she flushed as her eyes glazed over me. I cleared my throat but the pheromones blasted out and hit me like a cart of bricks. "S-some nobles drink it, while complaining about the bitterness," I added in with a roll of the eyes. "Teehee… So it's popular now?" I made a wishy-washy motion with my hand tilting it left and right. "In a way. I know some of my class that drank the stuff," and I'll never understand why. "And did you try it?"

"No. I didn't."

"Ohh," she looked a bit disappointed. "That's too bad. I hope you can try it someday."

I felt she was suggesting something. I've been getting the "We're playing the game" vibe since we first met and it's only becoming emboldened the more we converse. If we're playing this game I might as well go along with it. "I might if its push on me." I said with a smile. "I'm always willing to try new tastes and the like."

"Hehehe," the giggled again. "Hopefully in the future you can."

"Without a doubt, I know I will… Lady Roxanne." I bowed to her and turned to leave until we heard a knock at the door.

"Madam, dinner is served." Roxanne's eyes lost their glaze and her suggestive smile faded away. I felt her eyes burn the door even though they weren't focused on me. "Come in," she said tenderly but with a twinge of impatience. It was Madoise with a small tray in hand. "Oh, so this is where you were Sir Lute." He tried to sound and look surprised, but he seemed to have expected this. I noticed a bit more bread on that tray than normal as well.

"He was telling me about the capital," Roxanne said that sounded like an excuse more than anything. I think Madoise noticed this for his smile mirrored his devious thoughts even I can see flashing in his eyes. "Well, isn't that nice." His eyes flowed from me to her.

"I was…"

"Madoise," Roxanne said, interrupting me before I can finish like she knew exactly what I was going to say before I had a chance. "Can I have you bring Sir Lute's meal here?"

"I don't mind," he said slyly. At least try to hide it you son of a bitch! "But what would the prefect say?"

"I only want to talk a little longer." Madoise's smile grew. "Well, if that's the case… I'll just pretend I didn't see anything." That's a lie. It's best I leave before anything crazy could happen. Surely Lady Roxanne would have noticed this. "Sorry, Madoise." Or maybe not. So innocent for a woman so old. "Not. At. All." I wanted palm my face but I stayed out of this the best I could.

"Oh. Bring some white bread too."

"Sure thing." Madoise bowed his head and left out the door. His eyes lingered on the two of us as he closed the door completely. That annoying smile was still on his face. "Rye bread must be tough so please have some white bread while you can." I smirked. "You must not have seen how I eat my bread then." She looked at me quizzically but I just waved the topic off. "Thank you though. I appreciate having something nice to eat." Roxanne looked down again. "I eat and eat, and only my breasts get bigger."

I just about broke my bearing and laughed. She's really trying, isn't she? While I would love to place my vices before my virtues at times I'd rather placed my ser-vice to my country as a knight first. This will have to wait. Still, that doesn't mean I can follow along a bit more in this. "Thank God for that," I murmured. She looked at me and I quickly clarified. "I-I think it's wonderful that they get bigger."

"Really?" She looked at me keenly. "But my husband, he doesn't think so."

Then he's a fool.

"He won't even…" I rose my hand up to stop her. This was extremely disrespectful but I had to stop her right then and there. "I'm sorry," she said nippily. "It's not your concern."

"It's fine Lady Roxanne." She sat down on her bed and took a long breath. I watched her massive chest rise and fall with her long breath and couldn't help but stare. I walked to her vanity and grabbed her stool. I sat it in front of her and then sat down as well. "If you need to talk and get something off your chest I'm here to hear you out," I suggested to her. "I may be a knight of the crown but I'm a knight for the people first before anything. I'm your knight and if you need something please don't hesitate to tell Lady Roxanne."

She looked up to me with a sad smile and twiddled her fingers a bit in her lap. "It's just… I've been so sad recently but…" She shook her head. "It's better to not know, isn't it?" Her heart broke as memories of something tragic flashed past her eyes. I couldn't guess what might have happened to hurt her like this but I'm thinking it's tied to many of the queues I've picked up with our few interactions.

"Know what?"

"It's nothing… I have to go pray later." I hummed and looked away. It's personal with her and it's affecting her enough to try to latch onto me. It's a bit sad but such is human nature. "Are you… uncomfortable with faith?"

"No," I said honestly. "But I don't believe in god or gods for that matter."

"Why is that?"

"Because it's not a god I see when I look out the window. When I look up to you. When I ride my horse. When I fight a monster. I see a city built by man. I see a beautiful woman that shines brighter than any god. I see rocky mountains and nature continuing on its nature cycle. I see a foe I need to fight and defeat if I wish to live. No god is out there or in the sky above." I looked up from my hands to Roxanne. "All I see is us and our surroundings. I see life formed everywhere I go because of us. We, as men, change this world more than anything. I know what I say might be sacrilegious but it's just I'm more down to earth. If my head goes up to the clouds then how can you truly see what is in front of you?" I looked up the ceiling with an ironic smile on my lips for I'm anything but joyful with what I have next to say. "That, and even though we believe in the gods, many of them have stopped believing in us."

I shook my head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bore you."

"Teehee, I found your point interesting actually," she tried to sound happy from my input but I feel my words might have struck her in her core. It showed when her eyes turned downcast. "That last statement you gave sounded so sure that I'm not sure what to believe now."

"As long as you don't report me to the church I'll be very much appreciative." Roxanna smiled againand took my hands in her own. I looked up to her into her beautiful eyes and her into mine. I just about lost myself into them, but I'm not stranger to seduction. I smiled at her and kissed the tops of her hands. "Best I go. I need to do more research on this demon."

"Sir Lute?" I stood up and walked to the door. I heard a knock as the door and found Madoise outside with another trey and a bowl of white bread. I took a plate and a couple pieces of white bread. "Good day Madoise. Lady Roxanne."

"Sir Lute, you don't have to go."

"We can talk later milady. I have work I have to do." I bowed to the both of them and walked to the main hall.

This was a bust so I have to ask the men instead then.

I walked up to a random guards and questioned them lightly and pieced it all together bit by bit as I went. I have a demon so I kept my charms close. I have my swords at the ready and need to prep my sigil on cloak.

Tonight, I might have to go on The Hunt and see if I can barter with this demon. I'd hate to fight when I don't want to.

* * *

A/N: I wonder just how deep I wish to take the whole Boan Arc before the capital. I have much I'd like to do but unsure on how to do it. I guess I'll figure it out. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Demon's Trap**

* * *

I don't mind night patrols all that much. Sometimes in a previous life it was a necessity. In this time and at this moment someone has to do it, because I know no one else will. That someone happened to be me though. Fear grips the hearts and minds of all the men in this town. I reached up to my medallion and held it firmly in the palm of my hand. It's small memento of my father's. He gave it to me before he passed on and told me that if I placed my faith in it this thing will protect me. I don't know about that, but I do know that my more light-based magic needs a focus and it works perfect to repel evil. Oh man, those were good times. I'd always grab the boobs of our maid Vanossa, and then mother would scold me. Some days I think she overdid it with trying to put me through the knight academy. She did everything to get me through and now here I am. I'm walking the night streets looking for a demon of some sort. Doubt my mom saw this coming.

I pulled my cloak over my head before I left the castle and traveled the streets with my swords on my back and hands in my pockets. It's a little nippy out right. Winter is coming. I'd say another four months but the cold winds are already pouring in. Best send those letters as soon as possible. Just as soon as Borne gets here I can send him off with my letters.

That demon is out and about right now. I checked the darkness of the streets that quietly shifted. Each shadow hid a horror within but not the only I'm looking for. My medallion is shivering faintly and I've been using it to find the demon. I haven't gone demon hunting in a very long time. Not since my last life. I'm talking about my previous life before being reincarnated into this one.

It's been too long. Humans are so boring compared to inhuman beasts and the like. A succubus is a good hunt. They're easy to converse with, easy to make demon deals with, but difficult to kill. Oh, I tremble with excitement at the thought of it.

"AHHH!"

And all I have to do is follow the screaming. Sounds like I'm really close.

I rushed down the street to a large bridge by the river I jumped over the side down towards the house below. I landed into a slid and rolled from this one-story fall towards the edge. I grit my teeth as I elbowed down to forced my body to face down at the moment I was about to go past the edge. I grabbed the edge of the roof just in time in a grip hang. I dropped down into a crouch and burst into a sprint when I got my bearings again. I shot to the right but stopped to look around. My medallion was shivering lightly. I turned back towards the bridge and the shivering grew. As I diverged upon the bridge the shivering grew more intense.

I saw two figured in the shadow of the bridge and grinned.

"There," I whispered.

I rushed with my hand on my silver sword and rose my foot to kicked the monster at the man's crotch. The demon quickly shot upward and hovered above me forcing my foot to hit air and me to skid down into a crouch. I looked down to the human man as he crawled back. "Run, now." I drew my silver sword and held it in both hands before climbing up to my feet. That man screamed and shot up and made a beeline towards the houses but tripped before he could making it a foot. He groaned and laid there. Ignoring his groans and such I faced the demon once more.

The demon's eyes followed the man the couple feet he did make then settled back on me. "Hm, how rude to disturb my meal." I placed my sword down until the tip was an inch from touching the ground. "Hasn't anyone taught you its proper manners to ask before you take?" I said to the demon. The succubus still in the shadows giggled. "Maybe but humans are scared of me so what can I do?" I have to give her that one. "But since you made my meal run… I guess I have to settle with eating you… I can eat you right?"

I placed my sword in front of me and then took a low but fast stance. "Well, I'd rather not die tonight so how about we make deal."

"Teehee, you'd make a deal with a demon."

"Wouldn't be the first time," I mumbled under my breath.

The succubus floated down from the sky into the shadow of the bridge at my height. "Hmm, no." She rose her hand to use her magic. "I don't like that sword," she said with distaste. "I prefer the other." I felt her magic enter my sword. I touched my medallion and rose my sword up. A light broke out my sword as it expelled the magic the succubus used and pushed her back. "Ahh!" She screamed in shock. My glowing sword whipped about and released the power within striking her with its demon repulsion force.

"Try again," I goaded. I couldn't tell that way with the darkness covering her figure but I think she's panting from pain. "And don't think you can escape by turning invisible either. I'll find you, unless you teleport."

"You seem to know a bunch. Hehe, I really need to eat you now. You'd taste better than these men I've been eating," she giggled a bit before climbing back up to her feet.

"Probably but that's not happening tonight." The succubus grinned. Her teeth shined in the faint light. "Until next time." With that she disappeared from my sight but my medallion didn't stop shivering. I looked around for her.

"Behind you," I heard in sweet but ghastly whisper. Before I could whirl around I felt something strike my back and send my barreling forward. I dropped my sword as a hot sensation began to spread across my body. "Kukuku," I heard a sinister chuckle behind me and it was getting closer. I reached for my sword but a foot landed between my hand and the hilt of my silver blade. "An elvish blade," the demon purred. "Haven't seen one in a very long time. How'd you get that?" The demon whirled me around and planted my back to the ground.

"Ah, doesn't matter. It's time for my feast," she grinned at me as a dark aura encased her body. She floated upward and crossed over my body towards my crotch. I'm not about to get raped or molested by demon. That'll hurt what pride I have left which isn't much to begin with.

I closed my eyes and prayed.

"Kuku, I see you've given up. That's nice. Most of them try fight back."

"Most of them aren't me," I felt the enchantment on my right arm break and I grasp my medallion. "Repel!"

"What?" The light from my medallion blinded her as the holy power pushed her back away from me. "Ahhh!" She screamed again and faded away into the shadows of the night. The light died down as my paladin technique died down. I sighed in relief at the fact I took that holy knight class in the academy. It was restricted from anyone without the aptitude for magic and thankfully it runs in my family. I'm not well versed in it but I know a few enchantments and charms to protect myself.

My medallion stopped shivering meaning she's out of my range, the city, or maybe the region. I breathed and climbed up to my feet. I wiped down my back and butt of the rocks and dirt then repeated for the front. I collected my sword and held it up. This blade was really good for that test run. That's the first time I put my paladin training to good use. It's one of the biggest reasons I passed through the Academy because I excelled in that. I sheath my sword back on my back once the runes faded into obscurity. I looked back and saw the man from before.

"Are you okay?" The man panted but nodded his head. He wasn't okay though. That succubus sucked out a lot of his life. I grabbed his shoulders and helped him up from the ground. "I'll help you home."

"W-who are you?"

"The knight from before, Lute."

"The man on the pale horse? That told us about the blood paste?"

"The very same," I chuckled a bit about the pale horse portion. If Odin were here he'd feel special that he's the most memorable member of this duo, but I don't mind. He truly is the best partner a man could have. Before I get too far in my thoughts I had to ask, "What are you doing out and about this late? I told everyone to stay inside." I thought I made myself clear about this. They are to paint their door and window frames, stay inside while to stay safe, and then allow me to face the demon.

"I… I didn't listen."

That much is apparent.

"I didn't believe Paladin Lute." I sighed. I saw that coming. Once you start using the Power of Rejection against demons and magic users suddenly your classified as a paladin. Well, whether it be a knight or holy knight the role I play is still the same. You can only be deemed a Paladin if you meet some certain criteria in the class graduations and have a minimum grade in a selected few classes to take The Rite, make your Vows, and then earn the title. Sadly, I didn't make the minimum requirements, at the dissatisfaction of my Paladin instructor, and left as a simple knight. I was at the highest of the Holy Knight candidates, practically begged to increase my grades to take The Rite, but it just wasn't to be.

I sighed at the man, "Well next time, listen." If I give a warning people should at least heed it. It's a basic respect to listen to good advice not just throw it out like its nothing.

"Yes, sir." The man sounded so weak and broken right now. Best I get him home. I helped the gentleman to his home and noticed the red paste missing from his doorway or window. No wonder why he was targeted. I helped him into bed and left with my hands in my pocket yet again.

I pulled out my journal and jotted down my findings. The succubus seems to use her breasts as her means of sucking out life energy. I know some go straight for the mouth or the vagina but this one used her large breasts. Not as large as Roxanne's but still I could make them out well enough to be supple and beautiful. I rolled my neck as I made my way back to the castle and walked into the main hall.

"You there! Stop!" I stopped and noticed a guard running up to me with his sword out. He rose it up as me with his arm out straight, his shield up to his neck, and his legs shaking. I bat the sword away and pushed the shield into this throat. I kicked his left shin guard forcing him forward then grabbed his sword arm. I leaned back and threw him over my back and shoulder into the ground with his metal bracer in hand. I twisted his hand until his sword came out and held it up in my hands. I twisted his arms straight and held the tip of his sword at his neck. The man screamed but quickly shut up when I placed his sword at his throat.

"If you approach a possible intruder don't keep you sword up like that, don't stand so close to him as well, down hide behind your shield, and down be so apprehensive. If I was an assassin or professional killer you'd be dead right now. Understand?" I shook my head and rubbed my hair. I just basked into a little bit of my Paladin Instructor's thought process a moment ago. He taught me how to combat evil monsters and deflect hostile magicians. He beat the lessons into me in this fashion and I guess I couldn't help but replicate.

"Y-yes." I released his arm and let it fall. I grabbed the top of his armor and pulled him up to his feet. I placed his sword in its sheath and bent over then handed him his shield. "And don't hold your arm out straight like. Here, let me show you." I took the shield from him and held it like I was taught. "Keep the shield to the side like this but don't hide behind it like you did. You need an accurate visual of your opponent at all times." I showed him this as I explained it. "Make sure to hold it slightly upward to the side to increase the chance of either a sword or arrow will deflect saving stamina for you and possible stress inflicted upon your body. You got all that?" I handed the man the shield again and he nodded absentmindedly.

"Y-yes sir. By the way," the guard pointed at me. "Who are you?"

I blinked and looked up to the tip of my hood and rose my hand up to my face mask. Oh, I forgot I had this on. "Sorry about that," I pulled back my hood and my mask down.

"S-Sir Lute!" the guard exclaimed.

"Yeah." I rose my hands up and shook them. "Surprise." The guard looked at me aghast. "Do you understand what I did and why I did it?"

:Ah… I guess."

"Tomorrow I want all the guards in the courtyard. If your training is so lax that I can do this then you men need to be molded. Got that?"

"Yes sir."

"Return to your patrol then," I said lightly with a wave. "And have a good night by the way."

"Yes sir!" The guard saluted with a strong beat of his chest and walked away. A couple steps later he collapsed to the ground. "Huh," I scratched my head. "Did hit him that hard." Well this was my fault no matter how I see it so I helped the man up by placing my arms under his pits and dragging him to the main hall where the rest of the men sleep. I found an empty roll and laid the man down. I quietly removed his armor to set next to him before making my way back to my room then bang.

"Whoa!"

"Ah," I rubbed my nose and cried a bit. That hurt so much.

"Sorry about that Sir Lute." Another guard apologized to me but I waved him off. "By the way sir… are you okay?" The guard rose a lantern up in front of me. "Your face is… really red."

"Is it?" I reached up and my cold hands did warm up once I touched my face. I rolled up the sleeve on my right arm to look at my skin. "Oh no," I groaned at what I saw.

"What is it sir?"

"Nothing, I wouldn't worry about it." I walked around the guard with a pat on the shoulder before making my way back to my room. I grit my teeth as the effects of that last blast the demon hit me with finally began to catch up with me. "Depravity," I gasped as I nearly fell to my knees. I grit my teeth and hit the wall. "I let my guard down… this is my punishment." I need some sleep but first I need to fix my depravity. A succubus is a demon of desire and they don't just give it to you, they slam it into you until all you want is pleasure, pleasure, and more pleasure. Right now, I need a woman. I need one right here and now but where? If I don't get one… if I don't get release… I'll go insane. Best case scenario I'll lost my sanity and rape the first woman I see if I leave this alone. It's a sickness that will take you unless I… unless I ejaculate. It can't be solo but with a partner. But who?

I can't go to Roxanne. That would be a bad idea. Who can I go too…? Evelyn maybe. Yes, maybe she can… what if she's married though? I didn't see a necklace or ring so maybe. I can ask her! That's the best I can do since the demon got me. I guess seeing that I used my Repulsion on her it's only fair she used Depravity on me. She'll be feeling sick from the thought of trying to feed on another man all night.

I turned back around in the main hall and walked out the main door. "Sir Lute?" The guard with the lantern from before asked as I pass him. "I'm heading out." The guard saluted to me as I walked down to the stable. From what I saw the stables have a small hut next to them. I think that's where she lives. It doesn't hurt to ask and if that doesn't work I can take Odin to the lake and jump in the freezing cold water. Help cool the desires burning into my soul. I saw a small light in the small hut and quickly walked towards it in hope.

I stopped at the door and knocked. "Who is it?" I heard her voice behind the door.

"Lute." I was given silence for a moment before the door opened revealing the attractive woman in her night gown. Her hair was undone from its pony tail and it fell past her shoulders a bit. Her ebony black eyes seemed to bore holds into my very being. Much like for Roxanne but in this instance, I couldn't fight the hot steaming desires that rose up from the back of my mind.

"What's wrong Sir Lute? You seem… feverish."

I shook my head. "I-I…" I took a breath. "Can I ask you a question and not get slapped in the face or a sword drawn on me?"

"Sure," she said in a confused tone.

"Can I lay with you?" She looked at me for a moment. "W-What?" I took another breath and looked into her eyes. "I wish to lay with you, if you'll accept me." I pushed again just to make sure she heard me.

"B-but I… Well you… I…" She stammered and stuttered. In the faint light I could see that I forced a blush to her cheeks. "This is very…sudden."

"I know and I'm sorry but I can barely wait." Literally, I can barely wait. It's taking all my willpower to hold back.

"But wouldn't you rather have someone younger. I'm at least ten years older than you." I'm only 22 so that's not much.

"Is that the only problem?"

"I… well no… but this is so sudden and I'm…" I took her hands in my own and smiled up to her. "Will you say yes to me?" She looked at me as I stepped up to her. She froze in place giving me ample time and place my lips on top of hers. She shivered a bit before she began to kiss back. Her hand rose up to my back and pulled me against her chest. Her breasts are much larger than what I saw before. She might bind them because these are nicer than how I remember. I think as large as the succubus'. I kissed her lightly for only a moment before I pushed it into something much more passionate and she followed suit.

"Sir Lute." I broke the kiss and licked her neck. She breathed in sharply and gripped my back. I placed my hands on her shoulders and smiled. She smiled as well with her eyes mirroring how Roxanne's were before.

"Can I get that yes?"

The woman giggled. "You just kissed me," she shook her head. "You have that yes and more."

"Good." I scooped her in my arm earning a soft "eep" and walked out the door. "W-wait? Where are we going?"

"My room. It has thicker walls." I ran up to the castle with her in my arms.

"Sir Lute...?" The guard stared at me and to the woman in my arms. "Go to the servant quarters and grab some clothes for her. Bring them to my room and leave them outside."

"Ah, yes sire."

I rushed to my room and kicked the door open. I placed Evelyn down on my bed and let her survey my room. Thankfully the candle is already lit so navigating was easy. I placed my things on the table and placed my sword against my door.

Now to get this rolling.

I reached for the hem of my shirt but a pair of hands stopped me. "Allow me Sir Knight." I felt my shirt rise up from my body but stop leaving my arms up. I felt her lips touch my own again and while blind this felt strange. But not unappealing. I forced her back though with my tongue slithering past her lips.

"Hmm," she moaned and pushed a bit against me. My shirt came up and over my head until my arms came loose.

"That was… dirty." I said between the kisses. Evelyn giggled and placed her hands on my shoulders. She seems to be the sort that wants to be in control. I'm not into being dominated. Never was and never will be. I took hold of her rear and lifted her straight up. Her legs wrapped around my back. She cupped my cheeks and laid a crushing kiss on my lips again. I walked her to the table and sat her down. First thing I went for are her breasts. I grasp them both over the fabric of her gown and molded him together. She moaned heavenly as I rubbed her breasts and squeezed gently. I broke the kiss and pulled down her gown enough to expose her erect nipples. I liked my lips and stared for a moment.

"S-stop staring." I looked up with a smile. "Is the country beauty in front of me embarrassed?" I teased. She reached up and wrapped her arms round my head and brought me to her chest. I wasted no time in clipping my teeth to her nipple and pinching them a bit before circling my tongue around the areola. I gave equal attention to both breasts though. I love that soft sounds of her moans and pants from my ministrations. Mine you, I have never had sex before. I did many times in my past lives but the only thing I have is the experiences I've seen. I'm just following along with what happened before. I dropped one hand down to the area between her legs. I pulled back in shock as I looked at my hand. It was covered in sticky juices.

"You're soaked," I marveled then smiled. "Ah, well you… It feels good." I dropped down pushing her shoulder back and lifted her gown. I quickly attacked her melting pot and gave her a taste. Slightly sour but the smell and taste makes my body excited.

"AHh!" I heard her moan as I attacked her on two fronts. Top and bottom. In little time she burst and her juices sprayed out. I opened my mouth and drank every bit of it. "Y-you…. Don't…." I didn't listen but instead cleaned up her sweet spot before leaning up. I wiped my face of her juices and licked my face a bit. I quickly removed my pants. I looked up I heard her moving from her trip to heaven. She dropped her gown to the floor. She stood in front of me with juices pouring down her leg and her breath a little heavy, but Evelyn has an intimidating aura around her.

"My turn." I was pushed on top of my bed and before I could do anything I felt her take my sword in hand and rub the tip. I grit my teeth. Before I could brace I felt something warm and wet take in my shaft. I felt my mind go blank for a moment but I recovered fast enough to watch her as she sucked on my penis. She licked the top and dunk her head in periodically.

"You're… really good." I complimented. Evelyn looked up to me. Despite having her mouth full I could see her smile. She pulled out and leaned forward. "Thank you. I'll give you some special treatment." She pressed her breasts against my cock and swallowed it between them. No…

Evelyn grinned at me like she knew exactly what I was think. "I noticed the first place you looked at was my chest. You like this a lot don't ya?" She mashed her breasts together. My body lurched forward involuntarily. Evelyn giggled at my lack of self-control. She lifted her breasts up and down while drawing circle on my head. I groaned and covered my mouth and struggled to keep it in.

"Come on…" she quickened her pace. "It's been so long since I've tasted man," she moaned then swallowed me whole. "Plweass… Cum." She quickened the pace when I got close. Finally, I couldn't hold back any more. I saw while and felt my body slack. My back arced a couple times and my brain turned to mush. When I could see again I forced my eyes down and saw her drinking my semen. Wow. She licked my shaft once more before standing up wiping down her own face as well with a satisfied smile.

I felt energy fill my body again and climbed back up and grabbed her wrist. I dragged her down to my bed to her back took my place between her legs. I kissed her melting pot with the tip of my cock. Her slit sucked me in impatiently but I twisted and prod her hole a little. Teasing. "Put it in," she demanded. "I don't know. You sound a bit demanding." "Put it in me…. Please," she growled with the most ferocious gaze I've ever seen. I chuckled nervously and penetrated with the tip. She moaned and so did it. It was just the tip as well. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me to her chest. I took a breath and speared in straight to the edge with hopeless abandon.

"Ahhh! Haaaa!" I grit my teeth and pulled out then stabbed back in. "Sir Lute," she moaned. I felt motivated to please her and quickened my pace. She's so deliciously tight and I couldn't help myself any more. "I'm cumming." I kept going to the point that she got so tight that it was difficult to pull back anymore. I grit my teeth and pulled out then stabbed her again and again. "AHHh!" I haven't cum yet though. I'm not done yet. I pulled her up to my chest and fell to my back. Evelyn fell on top of me breathing hard. "Sir Lute," she said heavenly. She kissed me on the lips.

"Your turn." Evelyn smiled and forced her hips up then jammed them down. I groaned as she moaned. I felt myself reach further in and at an angle like never before experienced for obvious reasons. She rode me at sweet pace and I was blessed with an amazing sight. She's says she's a bit old for me but her body says different. She isn't sagging at all and her physique is so well toned from working as well. This was a great sight. Evelyn closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Her breasts propped out. I had to grab them. Her moans and groans increased and she grew tighter. I felt my climax coming as well.

"Evelyn…I'm…"

"Please cum!" She screamed. "Come inside me!" That is not a good idea but I couldn't help but wish to. I let go of her breast and shot up taking her nipple in my mouth. I grabbed her hips and pushed up increasing the tempo of the pace. I dug deeps and fast. "There…. Oh god yes!" I grunted as I felt her womb suck me further in. "I'm cumming… Cummmming." I felt her tighten and I couldn't hold it anymore. I burst inside her and fell to my bed. I panted and rubbed her back, drawing circle. "Sir Lute," she groaned. She looked at me with bright black eyes and caressed my cheek. We kissed again and just like that I was growing hard yet again. "Again?" She asked a little excitedly.

I nodded.

* * *

A/N: MC has meet one of the most important characters in the game and their first contact was quite bright. I like the world of this VN. Gave that lemon thing a try and think i did a terrible job at it. All well. Thanks for reading and please review.

For any updates in the coming week or future stories I plan to write give my profile a look.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Deal with a Devil**

* * *

Knock, knock, knock!

I heard knocking at my door and groaned. I was about to ignore it until I heard a loud call of "Sir Lute sir." Followed by yet another series of knocks and battering on my door. I groaned and leaned up to answer the door but found that when tried to get  
up I couldn't. I looked up and saw someone on top of me. A woman to be exactly. I have a woman how was using my chest as a pillow and was holding me tight to my body. Okay, what is going on because I don't go around sleeping around so…

I blinked and made an "ahhhh" sound as the memories of last night came back to me in a flood. I had a pretty great night last night it seems. I thing it was Eight times. We did it eight times. "What is it?" I called to the man outside seeing that I'm  
incapable of standing up at the moment.

"We have a situation sir and I have the clothes you asked for yesterday," the guard from last night I talked to responded from the other side of my day.

I looked up and noticed that it was dawn again. It was about time to get up. I rubbed Evelyn's cheek and placed my lips on her own. Evelyn hummed and quickly returned the kiss with a soft moan. Her hand came up and cupped my cheek for the short kiss before  
breaking it with a soft smile. "Morning Evelyn."

The woman I greeted yawned and opened her eyes to me. "Morning Sir Lute." She got up enough for me to crawl away while she stretched, climb out the bed to my feet, and stumble enough for me to limp my way to the door. I pulled my sword wedged between  
the door keeping it sealed shut and opened it. A guard was standing outside like I thought.

"What's the situation?" I asked with a soft yawn and rubbed my eyes through my bangs. Normally I have a bandana or something to keep the hair out of my eyes but that notion went out the window last night I guess.

"There are a couple villagers asking for you sir," he reported and presented a set of common women's clothes for me to take.

"Oh… give me a moment." I reached in and took the clothes he had and closed the door. I felt a pair of soft arms wrap around my chest and something soft touch my back. "You were good last night Sir Lute." She wasn't being kind to me. She actually meant  
it.

"I paled in comparison to you Evelyn." She hummed and hugged my back a little tighter. I turned around and wrapped my arms around her as well and kissed her sweetly. I broke it though in a good heated exchange before certain portions of me could wake  
up and smiled at her. "I-I have to get going. Duty calls." I looked into her eyes and felt myself fall into them.

"Right…" She nodded and took the clothes from my hands. I slipped past her with my clothes as my target as they rested scattered everywhere on the floor. I'm thankful I washed my floor with a couple of the servants yesterday with that lime soap of there's  
to kill the bugs and what night. I don't like itchy clothing and I don't have to worry about that at the moment. Though I still need to wash off because I smell of runting.

"You surprised me Sir Lute," I heard the woman say and glanced back just as I pulled on my blouse.

I pulled my pants on then asked, "What do you mean?"

"You're young so I expected you to be much more inexperienced. I must be you fourth or fifth?" She guessed.

"Close," I said with a smile. "You're actually my first."

Evelyn giggled and shook her head in disbelief until she saw that I'm dead serious. "R-really?"

I nodded with a smile. "I'm happy such a beautiful woman like you to be my first experience."

"But you… then you… and your tongue…" She flushed at the memories.

"I have a lot of visual experience," I joked with my hand rubbing theback of my head.

"Huh? Well that was good… You're my second man."

"What! A woman as lovely you." She smiled but I felt this was a story that was a little more depressing than I thought it would be or is necessary for how early it is in the morning. "That offer for us to talk… is it still on the table Evelyn?"

She giggled a bit from behind her blazer and shook her head. "After all we did last night you don't have to ask."

"It's only good manners I ask. My mother told me to never demand from a woman."

"Your mother sounds quite wise," she sniggered afterwards.

"She was," I said lightly at the memory of my mother. I pulled my cloak over my swords and tied it down. I faced Evelyn. "I shall escort you out milady."

"Thank you." I opened my door and she walked with a sway of her rear. I followed and took lead. She walked close behind me through the main hall to the front entrance way.

Just as I was about to break the morning sunlight the shone through the entrance a guard ran up to me then stopped. He looked at me nervously and I gave him a wave for him to give me the situation. I didn't really expect the villagers to amass so suddenly  
because I can see them from here. "Sir Lute there are a couple villagers outside asking for you."

"Right," I said as I looked over his shoulder down at the small group below that a few guards asked to be keeping from going further into the premises."Lead me to them." When we left out the main door and waved Evelyn away and she smiled seductively before  
leaving me for the stables. I walked down that stairs towards the group and past the guards. I placed a hand on one man's shoulder as I past by him so to be the center of attention.

"There he is!" One man yelled while pointing me out.

"The paladin!" A woman announced suddenly and made me blink in shock.

"The demon's bane," another woman rightly called me as I stood a bit flabbergasted as this sudden development.

I waved as I approached the villagers. "Good morning everyone," I greeted them. "What's going on?"

One woman came up with a small bundle I hand and presented it to me. "Thank you for saving my husband Sire." She bowed her head to me with the small red sheet wrapped morsel in her hands for me to take.

I reached for the bundle and took it with a soft thank you for then woman. I've never been thanked in such a way before so this was really something. I balance the pie on my left hand and opened the sheet with my right. When I moved enough of the folds  
out of the way I saw a… pie? It appeared to be a black berry pie or some manner of dark berry that I've never had before by the smell of it. It's still warm as well as if right out of the oven. I felt my stomach rumble from the sight of this food  
and gulped. I just noticed I haven't eaten since noon yesterday and I'm a bit hungry.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out a knife and cut a piece. I licked my knife clean and placed it back in my pocket. I rose the piece up from that bundle and looked at the insides. It was indeed some sort of berry and I didn't pick up the scent of  
poison at all. Before all these witnesses I ate the piece slowly and chewed to get a good taste of its flavor. My eyes opened and widened under my bangs at the explosion of flavor that assaulted my tastebuds. "This is amazing," I awed genuinely. The  
woman's eyes brightened and the villagers all looked upbeat from my single comment. "You're a very good cook ma'am."

"Thank you, sire." The man I saved from last night walked up to me and bowed. "Thank you again for saving my life when no one else could Sir Lute. I mean, Paladin Lute," He corrected himself with the wrong title but that was fine. Still I need to clear  
up this misunderstanding.

"It's fine but I, not a paladin. I was just doing my job and playing my role. As long as I'm a knight of Boan I will protect my people and assist you any way I can. Now please return to your homes."

"What about the demon sir?" One villager asked me.

"I'll take care of it. Every please return to your homes… and thank you for the pie." I reached in my pocket and pulled out a couple gold coins. "Here." I placed them in the woman's hands.

"N-no sir I can't," the woman tried to return them and I shook my head. From the state of her clothing and house a bit malnourished she looks I think this pie cost her much more than she should have paid to reward me. This was more than the least I can  
do to help.

"You can," I urged. "Thanks for selling me this pie now get yourself something nice."

"Thank ya sire!" The man said brightly and the woman bowed to me grateful for this small sum.

I nodded to the villagers and returned to the main hall with the pie in hand. I walked through a line of guards as they stood at attention to my left and right up until I hit the main table and placed the pie down. I looked around to the men and waved  
to the pie. "Everyone gets a piece." I pushed from the pie and walked away back to my room. I need to get ready to deal with this demon. She'll be back for revenge.

I returned to my room so I though until I bumped into Madoise.

"Come, the prefect is looking for you." I took a breath before following Madoise to the prefect's office. "I brought him sir."

"Come in." I walked into the office and stood in front of the prefect's desk. Irboyne just stared at me as I stood before him. I haven't put my bandana on my forehead so my bangs shadowed my eyes from view. I wager this unnerved him more so than seeing  
my eyes. I'm an easygoing guy afterall but I've heard before I can seem imposing with the cloths, medallions, and swords on my back.

"Is this about the villagers?"

Irboyne seemed to frown at the mention of this and looked at Madoise. "Explain it to him."

"Where should I start?" The short man directed the question towards the prefect.

"Wherever is fine," he answered.

What is going on now?

"You see… it began about half a year ago. A demon like you suspected appeared and began to devour men. In the middle of the night their spirit and bodies were sucked completely dry. You seem to have some knowledge of demons correct?"

I nodded. "Yesthat's correct. It's a succubus if that's what you're wondering. They only target men they believe are worth their time and leave the rest alone."

"Yes… well you see ten have been killed by her for the past six months. We were wondering if you could loan us your experience," Madoise continued on.

"Honestly you seem knowledgeable but we aren't expecting much from you. It's not as though you have any real experience," the prefect said to get his shot in but I cannot deny the truth of his words. My first hunt ever was last night and I let my guard  
down enough to be hit with her Depravity being why I slept with a woman I barely know just so I wouldn't lose my mind.

"We have a request for you, as a knight." Madoise said with that conniving smile back again.

"You wish to throw me at the demon in hope either I kill it or I die only to be replaced later," I said to the two of them.

"Correct," the prefect agreed without remorse.

"This is above that of a knight or even a knight bachelor," I noted because my role doesn't include demon slaying, repulsion, or containment. That's the role of a sorcerer or paladin with the skills to resist the powers of the demons.

"Your lord orders you," the prefect said and I guess thought it would be that easy but my dull face doesn't mean that I'm ignorant.

"That's fine but I still want a reward."

"Reward?" Irboyne said with a frown. "You think you'll be successful?"

"You requested this knowing I will fail, right?"

"Well, that's… That's not it."

"This is above the norm of a knight so there needs to be a huge reward for such a peculiar assignment. Its only right as lord of this land correct?" I recited from the order that I learned about that comes from the king himself.

The prefect grumbled and turned to Madoise. "Madoies, what do you think?"

"His life is over. You can splurge." The short man muttered.

They do realize I'm still in this room I hope.

"Ahem. State your terms," the prefect said to me.

"I want a castle for myself," I stated.

"Ha!" Irboyne smiled amused at my term. "A castle? You should know your place…"

"Prefect! Don't reject him now…" Madoise quickly silenced the prefect before he could botch this.

"R-right. I'll choose a dilapidated one for you." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a scroll. "What is that?"

"A written contract to seal our deal for the castle of course." My Paladin trainer taught me about this because there may come a time I'll have to repel a demon and as a knight I'm not to attempt without the promise of proper compensation. He had me write  
this out forty times until I came up with three things. A castle, a commander to be placed under my service, and a daughter to have as my child bearer. Seeing he doesn't have the last two the castle will have to do.

"What!" The prefect shot up to his feet in shock.

I placed the contract on top of the desk and unfurled it. "Please read, sign, and place your seal on it to make it binding."

"What makes you think I would…"

"Prefect!" Madoise stopped the prefect once more even though he looked to be quite unhappy.

Irboyne grit his teeth and skimmed through the contract. He huffed and reached for a small quill. He signed the bottom line then placed his seal on the bottom right corner.

"Thank you." I snatched the contract away and rolled it back up then placed it back into my bag. "I'll see to your demon problem." I noticed a sour look on his face while I left.

I have him now. Even if he gave me a rundown castle I can rebuild. Once I have a castle I'll be raised up from a knight into a lord. I'll be in his employ but have my dues to my land and castle first before anything. I learned how to manage troops from  
my Paladin trainer and means to do it. Still, I have no wish to kill this succubus for a castle though. She seems to be the cute sort so maybe we can talk this out.

I spent most of the day training guards and beating the crap out of them. Good exercise for me I have to say. It was later in the say that Roxanne called for me. I walked to her room and knocked on the door. "It's me… Lute." I opened the door and walked  
in. "Here as request ma'am. Is there a…"

"Why?" I closed the door and faced the frantic woman.

"Why what?" I questioned.

"Why did you accept such a thing?" Her expression turned grim.

"I assume you're talking about that demon?"

"Yes, why would you accept something like that?"

"I'm shocked you've heard of that." I told the guards to keep that on the down low or risk earning a hip toss from me but its seems my threat didn't stick.

"Why would you throw your life away like this?"

"It's a little late to ask me why." I accepted this after all and its dusk already. I looked at her downcast expression. "But if you have some dirt in this demon to give me an edge I'd appreciate it."

Roxanne bit her lip and nodded solemnly. "A demon lives in this town. It only attacks the young knights from central. It leaves the long-term residents alone." So last night was more on a whim than anything. Why does she choose young knights? Why's a  
demon of this level in the middle of nowhere? She should be in the capital sucking the life out of royal knights or something of the sort.

"So you knew this whole time?"

She hung her head. "I'm so sorry… My husband, he told me not to… He frightens me…" She murmured.

"That old frail sorry excuse of a man frightens you?" The thought alone is laughable but I'm not in a humorous mood.

She looked away from me. "No one has been able defeat it."

"Because she killed all the men sent after her," I finished but Roxanne didn't respond. I sighed.

"Lute."

"Hm?"

"I have a request." I opened my eyes and waited for her to finish. "Hold m…"

"Madam!" Madoise barged into the room. I hid behind the door as the weasel barged in. "The chef wants to consult with you about something. May I request your presence in the kitchen?"

"Uh, yes." Roxanne exited the room behind Madoise. She was going to ask me to hold her. I've been here only three days and already the situation is as complicated as it can get… I hope.

I returned on my room and gripped my medallion in my hand as it shivered. Inside my room of all places it seems. She plans to take me there. I took a breath and entered. I looked around but not for long. Standing in front of me was the young succubus.  
Short unruly red hair, golden horns coming out her head, red devil wings, some form of black garter with a black choker keeping it together. She has black sleeve but they connect to nothing and yet I can see her magic causing them to flow. Her golden  
eyes with black outlines focused on me and she smiled.

"Heyy, I've been waiting," she said in a cheerful tone before me.

I have to say, I've seen many succubi before but not one so mischievously cute before. Her tone is so upbeat as well. Almost automatically, my eyes shifted to her chest. One word passed through my mind: Stacked. Her tits are perky and tight, and she has  
full hips. The ideal body type.

"Long time no see…. I see you've gotten big~" I looked down and like an idiot I've gotten hard.

"You're the succubus from last night eh? Can I ask for you name before we start."

The succubus smiled. "I'm Shamsiel Shaharl, but it's long so you can call me Shamsiel." Her eyes squinted and she giggled. "And you are Lute right?"

I'd say 5' 6", 48 kg, 36-21-31, and obviously amazing looking being a succubus and all.

"I am," I bowed politely to Shamsiel. "My name is Lute Henge, Knight that just graduated from the academy. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, that's really nice! A humans' never been this nice to me before," she cheered. God she's cute.

"Your name sounds really tasty."

"Tasty?" How does my name sound tasty?

"Yup. Like a lot's gonna come out."

"And you're talking about…"

"Semen," she smiled naughtily. I haven't talked to a succubus like this before.

I sat down on my bed with my swords on my lap. She kept one eye on me and the other on my swords. "Where are you from?"

Shamsiel rose her finger to her lip and acted like she was being thoughtful. "Hmm, who knows?"

"You're really cute."

"Huh? Really!? That's the first time a human has called me cute." Shamsiel playfully jumped around in place. Her reaction is just as cute.

"Your wings," I pointed out.

"Oh, these?" She fluttered her wings for me. "Aren't they cute?"

"Extremely. It makes me a little sad that I have stop you. You've killed too many men."

Shamsiel smiled impishly. "I didn't try to kill them. I just sucked a little and they died. Humans lately, they have almost no semen."

"Well, being a monster, I was tasked to stop you."

"Do I look like a monster?" She asked expectantly.

"Of course not. You're cute and really stunning."

Shamsiel smiled and cupped her cheeks. "Oh, you're so nice. A lot is for sure to come out."

"Listen." I rose my hand up. "I really don't want to fight you so how about we make a deal."

She faded away from my sight. I felt a weight on my lap and a pressure on my chest. "I'm listening." She grind her butt on me and made me grunt.

.Well… I want you to stop hunting humans and I really don't want to kill you. Can we find a middle ground?"

Shamsiel pouted. "I'm hungry though."

I rose my hand up and sighed. "I understand that. I'll let you…. Drain your fill from me."

Her eyes narrowed with interest. "You'll die."

.If I don't die and I pass your tests then I don't want you to bother the people if this land ever again." Shamsiel cupped my cheeks and looked in my eyes.

.Okay. I won't target the long-term humans of this land if you survive. You won't survive though." She kissed me on the lips I suppose sealing the deal.

Before she could push me down I rose my hands up. "Time out." Shamsiel pouted again and I smiled. "One moment." I placed my long sword against the door and my silver one on the table. I removed my cloak and my shirt. "Sorry Shamsiel but I don't want my  
clothes to get ruined." She just patiently waited for me to strip down to nothing with only my medallion on my neck now.

I was on my back a moment later fighting against her killing tit fuck attack. Her clothes barely covered her round, perky breasts as they squished against me.

"Coohoo. It's so hard." She whispered to me in a sensual and yet domination tone. This felt too good. Much better than even Evelyn. My sword was trapped between her cleavage as she dragged her tits up and down. It was at good pace but not fast enough.  
With Evelyn I learned that I don't like things slow and soft. This was my second time getting a tit fuck, but I never imagined it could be this good. I lurched forward causing Shamsiel to giggle.

"You're an impatient one." Suddenly her gentle caressing turned into a shocking rough ride. I almost cum on the spot but I won't lose just yet. "Resist all you want but my titty-fuck is the best. It's like heaven, right?" Her dirty, seductive expression  
forced on me as she rocked and bounced her bosom on top of my shaft.

"It feels really good." I admitted.

"Yah, I love honest men." She sped up. "I love a good titty-fuck… humans always writhe in pleasure when I shake my boobs."

"Ahh."

"You're getting ready to cum aren't you." Not getting ready. Here it comes.

"AHhhh." The succubus was covered in semen. A sexy smile crept to her lips as it dripped form her cheeks.

"Ah, so much," she said dreamily.

This continued to the point that I came two more time covering her face, her tits, and her mouth with my seed. She mounted on top of me like Evelyn did yesterday. This awoke that beast part of me. Especially when Shamsiel taunted me and challenged me  
to grab her tits. I gripped both in my hands and charged my sword into her. Piercing further and deeper into the demon taking the both of us to a climax. I felt my life leave me and my consciousness fade.

* * *

I felt pain in my body and near my crotch so that means I'm still alive. If I'm alive that means I won in the end. I looked around the room and found myself in my room in Boan. I let my head fall back down to my bed and took a breath. I had a weird dream  
about my mother and this spell she taught me with my hands to put people to sleep.

"Did you have nice dreams?" I heard someone ask me in a soothing tone.

"Yeah," I responded to the unknown voice. I gasped immediately after answer and looked down. Covering my body, instead of sheets, was none other than the succubus Shamsiel.

"Mo~rning, honey," she sang between licks as her cleavage smothered my morning wood.

"AH, it's too early for this… aren't you supposed to be gone during the day time."

"Who told you that nonsense?" She squeezed my shaft and shallowed me whole again. I tried to think back on who told me that and my old friends face came to mind. That man was such a lying bastard that I can't beleive I believe anything he's told me to  
this day. "I've made up my mind," the demon took a second to stop sucking on the tip of my rod to smile sweetly towards me. .I'm staying with you." I opened my eyes and leaned up. Shamsiel nearly fell of the bed from my sudden movement.

"What was that?" I asked aghast of what I just heard.

"Aren't you happy?" She floated towards me. "I like it here… with you." Her hand slipped down and stroked my dick. "If you say no, I'll be bad again and start devouring more humans. Bu~t, if you let me stay with you then I promise not to attack anyone  
else." Just Me is what she forgot to add in.

Her breasts pushed again my chest as she said this and I narrowed my eyes at the demon. They don't usually tie themselves to humans unless they see something in them that will promote them power or life for the better. She noticed this and smiled cutely.  
I folded like a bad hand.

"Alright."

"Yay!" She hugged my and smothered me with her tits. "Let me tit-fuck you every night… starting now." She shot back down and like a moment ago I was on my back gripping my bed.

"So you promise not to attack anyone else," I reminded her.

"If you let me tit-fuck you everyday I won't," she declared evenly.

I can deal with that I suppose. "Well, if I'm going to have a life long demon as a companion at least your extremely cute."

"Oh Lute," she hugged my back. "You're so nice~, coohoo."

* * *

I need bath. I haven't bathed in a good two days. I smell like sex and sweat, so not that good. I walked to my swords and placed them on my back. I walked out and didn't even get stopped on the way. I don't see any guards strangely enough. I went to the  
stables and grabbed Odin and rode out to the lake. I rested in the water for a good couple minutes trying to make sense of last night. I rose my hand up and looked at it from back to front. I'm sure my hands glowed, responding to Shamsiel's powers.  
Why would my power in my hands respond in such a way though? As I thought of this I scrubbed my body in the water and a small cloth.

I borrowed a bucket to put my soap in and clean my body more thoroughly. I didn't want to wash myself in the lake and contaminate it with this soap. It might kill someone or something. I poured the water over my head to wash off the soup and took a long  
healthy breath. I rolled my shoulder, stark naked in the sun light of the small lake. I grabbed my clean pair of clothes and threw them on when I dried off and wrapped my headband around my head to take the bangs out of my eyes. I felt my medallion  
shiver suddenly and took it in hand.

"How long are you going to hide Shamsiel?" I looked around me but still saw nothing. "I know you're there."

"Hmmm." She suddenly appeared in front of me, pouting cutely. "Fuu~, how did you know I was here?"

"Hm," I hummed thoughtfully. "I wonder how." Her pout grew to the point her cheeks puffed out and I smiled at her. "Do you need something?" I climbed up on top of Odin then asked.

"I was curious of what you were doing Lute. Maybe get a squeeze in, coohoo."

"I thought the deal was at night?" She hovered up to me and pressed her amazing tits against my chest. Her eyes pierced into my own reading me like an open book.

"Hehe, are you saying you don't want to?"

"I…" I cleared my throat. "I didn't say that but I have limit…"

"Liar." Her hand gripped the thing pushing against my pants. I leaned in and kissed her cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise before they glowed in glee.

"Later, okay?"

"Promise." I rose my hand up and my pinky. Shamsiel giggled and took my pinky with hers.

"Promise." She smiled as she faded and my medallion stopped shivering. I smirked and ushered Odin forward. Time to return back to the castle and get my castle as well.

* * *

A/N: In the original story Lute never got that castle for taking the hit in the game. In the animation he revealed her presence and even then he didn't get it. This time around with a slightly more aggressive and ambitious Lute he did get it. The original  
is a genius and a damn good strategist. He manipulates people without them knowing, himself included. I like that but feel more can be done. Can't wait to get back into writing.

thanks for reading and please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Here Comes the Royal Guard**

* * *

"Morning Sir Lute." Evelyn greeted me brightly as I rode up.

"Morning Lady Elegant… I mean Evelyn." The dirty blond smiled at my compliment. I dismounted my Odin and pat him on the back. "Can you take of him for me?"

"It'd be my pleasure," she answered sweetly pulling a smile out of me for this favor.

I handed Evelyn the reins and she reached out to take them from me. She did take the reins in a hand, but she took my hands too. She let them linger there a bit before pulling back. I took her free hand in my own, and like I did before, I kissed the top of her hand. Evelyn flushed cutely at my romanticism. "I'm not expected for another hour or so." I put out there playfully. The suggestive tone I used seemed almost automatic to the point that it surprised me. I didn't realize I could talk like that before.

"And you have time to waste I reckon?" Evelyn drew a bit closer to me, still standing tall for a woman.

"I just might. Would you like my help with the stables?" I asked softly.

"I don't know," she jeered. Her eyes hovered above my form and focused into my eyes. That piercing void of a glare is what made me truly interested. It's one thing to deal with the supposed "strong" woman and all, but it's another to meet one with a fire capable of setting men aflame. I felt a desire to have her, stronger than ever before. Shamsiel has an amazing body and her attitude is so innocent and cute that I've almost instantly fell in love with her. Evelyn on the hand is so down to earth. She knows she's beautiful, or at least a fair lady, but doesn't flaunt it like a princess. Not like the one I know but a princess in general. I sort of wish women in the capital were this approachable, but life instead that easy. By women I mean one, and that one is Isis.

I wanted to sigh at the memory of the beautiful blonde-haired woman. I've always wanted to have a feel of her amazing rack, taste her lips, and slid a hand up her rear but it's not worth getting rend through, yet. She's to be married as well so it would be wrong… For now.

I removed most of my gear and my weapons leaving me in my shirt and trousers. I left everything in her small shake and walked out with my gloves off. "Direct me," I said with my arms out. She tossed me a shovel as response.

"Being a man its best you handle the hard work." I looked at her with a blank stare and she laughed a little. I sighed and walk to the stables with the shovel on my shoulder. Shoveling out stables is typical labor when you have a horse. Lucky for me though, I'm quite used to this. While in the academy if I wasn't in class I was working. Whether in an armory or in the fields of a farm, I was working and earning money plus new experiences as I went. I gathered sacks and a couple large bricks to place the bag lips around. I shoveled out the sables of at least thirty horse lots one lot at a time. Once I finished Evelyn came in to brush the horses down.

"You seem comfortable with this," she noticed as I shoveled without complaint.

"I have Odin so if you can take care of him, you take care of all." I reasoned.

"Odin?" Evelyn questioned.

"My pale horse. His name is Odin. It's a god of sorts in a religion from… Another continent."

"Oh, that's strange but cute," she giggled. I felt my cheeks burn and turned away from the woman.

"I've taken care of horses for years so this isn't out of my way to do. Actually, we can use this later for the fields."

"Use what? The refuse?"

I nodded. "You can say that this makes good fertilizer and will help you all with your crop problems."

"How so?"

"Well you see, in the excrement of animals isn't just their waste but plenty of nutrients that plants use to grown large and healthy. There are many ways to help revitalize the land and from what I've seen the land here needs a pick-me-up."

"Pick-me-up?" Evelyn asked a bit confused of my terms.

"It's like saying it needs something to wake it up a bit." I answered easily.

"Uh, right."

I smiled this time. One that she noticed as well and turned away this time. Common country-dwellers are… ignorant when it comes to science but that's nothing new. Many are illiterate so if they don't understand some of my terms it only makes sense. "It will help making crops grow. If you can gather a couple men to send this out to the farm land and mix it with the soil it'll help in the long run."

"I'll take your word for it." She said but I felt she didn't believe me.

I shoveled a bit more but faltered with a question lite up in my thoughts. "Were you ever married?"

"Once," she answered quietly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to him?"

Evelyn scowled and stopped her brushing of the brown horse. "He left me for some floosy. A younger girl. He called me ugly and said the only reason he married me was on a fucking whim!"

"Sounds like a son of a bitch if you ask me."

"He is," she said behind grit teeth. "Did you know he came to me once asking for me to take him back? First though he asked for me to give him some money."

I stopped shoveling for a moment and leaned back up. "So, this guy left you for a younger girl? And when that didn't work out he came back to you?" I rubbed my head. This wasn't even the 21st century and I'm still hearing about shit like this. Un-freaking-believable.

"Yes and when you… You called me beautiful and…" Evelyn let a warm smile bless her lips. "Thank you for what you said and did. I felt honestly loved for once." She rubbed her stomach with her eyes closed. I blinked for a moment then winced. Oh, I forgot that I came inside her. That means she could be pregnant… Eh, what are the odds of this those?

"I was only being truthful. I don't know what man wouldn't be happy to have you as a wife. You are obviously a hard worker and it shows. You singlehandedly took care of more than twenty horses alone. You don't complain and you're pretty sharp as well. You're nice to look at as well."

"Oh," she mused with a teasing smile. "And what do you like most about me." She pushed out her chest forcing it to push against the fabric of her blouse top. Her breasts are a bit smaller than Shamsiel's. It's not fair to compare a demon of desire against a mortal woman though. Her body changes depending on the preference of the man she hunts, I think. I'm not sure how a succubus in this land function all that well. I did give Evelyn a long, hard, and sharp stare though. She flushed under my gaze which made my smile grow.

"It has to be that right there." I pointed at her.

"What?"

"Your attitude. You act mature compared to me but then you show this girlish side of yourself that I can't help but love." I smiled at the bashful woman as her flush grew bolder.

"I-You… Be quiet you." She turned around from me.

"You have a nice ass by the way." She covered her ass a moment later and snort at me.

With renewed energy I got back to work. In no time with Evelyn in time we started stacking up the sacks of manure in the back of a cart. I had to leave and grab a farmer, but in the end it all got done. "I'm finished," I sighed as I placed the last sack on cart. I walked up to the man in the seat with his reins. "Take this to the farm and do as I said okay." The man nodded and snapped his reins. Looking up, its dawn. Its about time for breakfast, I think. I stopped by a large bucket of water and washed out my hands.

"Thank you for the help Sir Lute." I felt a pressure on my back and some arms fall over my shoulders. A soft pair of hands gripped my chest and stomach and rubbed my torso gently.

"I'd be careful with your open affections Evelyn." I warned.

"You got a mistress you don't wish to see," she teased.

"Maybe and I really think she's the possessive sort," I joked back. "But in all seriousness," I dropped my playful sneer. "The prefect in the castle is conspiring against me so its best not to showcase this in the open."

"Oh," she sounded disappointed.

"Behind closed doors though I might not be able to control myself like I am now." Evelyn's eyes glazed but she quickly got control of herself and climbed off of my back. "I need to get back to the mix." I pushed off the bucket with my swords in hand.

"If you have to I guess there's not helping." Evelyn let out a disappointed sigh. "I hope you come and talk to me later though Sir Lute."

I saluted with a soft fist beaten against my chest. "Milady."

With that I returned to the castle. "EeeeeeK!" I heard the moment I entered the main hall. "Ghost!" I looked to my right and spot two guards looked at me with fearful shivering running through their body.

"Morning to you all as well." I greeted to two guards.

"H-He's alive!"

"That's insane! He has to be dead! The demon ate his body, and this is his ghost."

I walked up to the guard and cocked by my fist. I shot it into his helmet and knocked him down to the ground. I rubbed my sore fist and looked down to the man whose block I just knocked off, and then back up to the man stepping back away from me in shock. "If I was a ghost I wouldn't be able to touch and hurt you." I reasoned and rubbed my first. Why did I punch a metal helm just to prove a point? That didn't make much sense.

"Y-you're really alive," The guard on his feet gasped.

"Quite. Now is breakfast served?" I asked the both of them.

"Uh, y-yes sir." The guard I knocked down answered. "I-I have to call the prefect."

"Oh yeah," I beat my fist into the palm of my hand. "Thanks for reminding me." I walked past the guards and made my way to the prefect's room. I knocked and heard a gruff "enter" from the other side. I walked into and found myself facing two men who had the most bewildered looks on their faces these eyes ever seen. Both stood with their mouths completely open and jaws dropped.

"Y-y-y-your alive?" Irboyne wheezed as I stood straight in front of the two of them with a triumphant smile on my lips. That guard reminded me of the castle that is now owed to me by this man. Run-down or not I want what's mine.

"Are you disappointed to see me alive?"

"Ah," Irboyne attempted to find his bearings but that didn't seem to be a battle he would win today. "W-We're thrilled you're unharmed," he finally said though I didn't believe him. I shrugged at him instead of responding. "S-So the demon never came. Luck was on our side."

"Oh no, she came," A good amount and so did I. "I just didn't die."

His jaw dropped even further. "Then… did you eliminated it?"

"In a way. She will never terrorize this land ever again. I made sure of that." I reported confidently.

"Th-then…"

"Before I forget," I said interrupting the prefect. I reached into my knapsack and pulled out the contract. "I believe you owe me a castle, prefect."

"C-castle." He stared at the paper in my hands until his eyes widened in realization. I lived and now he owes me a castle. That is unless he wants me to report him and force him out of office. Either way I get that castle that I wanted. They cannot back out of this unless one of them wishes to fight me in a duel to settle this problem. I might kill the old man by accident it this happens though. That wouldn't be a bad thing. I really don't wish to spill the blood of humans or monsters for once. I'd probably cripple him to the point that he can no longer hold his position as prefect. "About that…"

"Sir," I said quickly with my eyes narrowed on the two of them. "Under law once a contract between knight and prefect are made, they are binding as long as both sides of the party are alive. Unless you wish to cancel this contract through an honor duel I'd really appreciate it if you came through with your end." The prefect scowled at me. This instrument doesn't mind singing the tune of his betters but as it turns out if my tune is better than you're then be ready to dance to my tune instead.

"Fine," he scoffed and walked to his desk. I smiled at him and watched as he when through a couple of his parchment and presented me one of them. I took it and scanned it. A deed. I looked it over a bit and thought back on this patch of land. We visited many of the different castles of the land but this one… I think I know it. If it's the castle I think it is, this might take a moment to fix it up. Regardless, a castle is still a castle and with the war and what not brewing finding workers won't be difficult. The war economy is stagnant, so I won't be able to rely on that for now.

The prefect smirked at me which I returned with a devious one of my own. "Thank you perfect." He lost his smile as I bowed my head to him before leaving.

"Oh, Lute! You're so cool and demanding." Shamsiel suddenly appeared in front of me with an alluring smile on her lips. "Even when that despicable human tried to think of a way out you stopped him in his tracks."

"I don't like to be played. I know he gave me a very beat up castle but as long as the main foundation is intact I'm sure it can be rebuilt." I shrugged. That's all I really need to start building.

Shamsiel looked back at the door and smiled evilly. "Should I attack those two? They seem sort of, in that way." She giggled cutely.

"I'd prefer if you didn't, but I can't tell you what to do. You're a demon after all. I would like them both gone so I can work without their schemes, but I see an opportunity in this though."

Shamsiel pouted a bit. "You're boring Lute. You're too understanding for you own good. But you're also very clever, in a weird way."

"Thank you." I walked past her and the succubus demon followed. She hovered over my suddenly and sniffed me. "What?"

"You smell like that stable woman." A knowing gleam crossed her eyes. "You did the muff-muff with her didn't you?"

Not mentioning what the 'muff-muff' came from I gave her a simple nod. "I blame you for that more than anything."

"Eh," she looked at me in confusion. "Why?"

"Your magic had an… effect on me and I went searching for a woman to sleep with. I went to her." I explained.

"Heh?" Shamsiel smiled and I felt my throat dry as her golden eyes seemed to strip my bare.

"W-what are you planning?"

"No~thing," she sang before disappearing from my sight.

Nothing my butt. I'd be my swords and Odin that she's plotting something with me at the head. I would never bet my beloved for anything, even my life, but I would this time. I sighed though and continued on.

I gave Odin a few whips as we sped out of town. Of course, I had company with me. Around nine guards, now seeing me as some form of good luck charm, for some reason, are following me out of Boan towards my castle. Of course, I had one of them leading me to it; I don't know my way around that well. It's when we reached the castle that I felt a bit intrigued. Yes, they gave me a castle that has cracks in in the walls, moss growing over it, and appears to have been abandoned for years. The guards with me thought I was wasting my time, but they didn't know that this castle they gave me plus surrounding foundation wasn't done by human hands. Even I can see that. Masonry is different for humans compared to what I'm seeing. Maybe dwarves but they've long been extinct for years. This castle might be a century or older, but it's still standing strong. The outside needs work but this will work.

My father always told me that I was a bit of a leader in my time. Every time my friends and I got in trouble or succeeded in something large it was me leading from the front. My dad always joked about me becoming a Commander one day. In previous lives I was always alone or in the front of a group leading the best I can manage. I wouldn't mind being in charge of my own mercenary group. I have the field and the structure. This place is nothing but space. I can smell the veins below us and in the mountains as well. Silver and Iron are here. Maybe gold as well. Looking around the castle I think I finally have my basis. I can start sending letters as well. I have a couple friends that are looking for something interesting to do. Mercenary work in the land of Knights has always been a thing after all. Nobles always have odd jobs that need to be done. Being part of a gang, some nobles wanted you to steal jewels from their rivals. Being in the capital had its perks. Its hard to be a thief and not collaborate with your fellow scoundrel.

With my research finished I rode back to Boan only for me to get a sudden notice that a messenger was coming from the capital and turned back. It was around mid-noon when I was ordered to go meet this messenger. I rode quietly through the town on top of Odin. I decided not to hurry and just to take my time to meet this man, woman, or whatever they catalogue themselves as. I've met a mix of a man and a woman once. They had nice tits I'll admit that but below is what shied me away. Sadly, they were my first kiss before I realized what they were. Not sure whether or not to regret it still.

Before I could get out of town though, I was suddenly swarmed by villagers. "Whoa," I pulled back on my reins bringing Odin to a halt.

"Paladin Lute!"

"Thank you Paladin!"

"For what," I questioned though I have an idea what they are talking about.

"Someone came from the castle earlier. They said you got rid of the demon. You did it!"

"We can finally sleep in peace!"

"Thank the heavens you came."

"Thank you! You're out hero, Sir Knight." I

bowed my head and asked for passage out the village. The villagers were understanding enough to let me pass without issue to continue on my task. I like to get some recognition for my actions and slaying a demon was a nice story to tell. Maybe I'll make a ballad with my own lute and become a bard to sing the tale. Technically speaking though, their problem hasn't been solved. I haven't gotten rid of the demon neither did I say I killed it. I took care of her, yes, but nothing other than that. They're not in danger anymore so I guess its fine.

"Mr. Popular~" I heard a mischievous giggle behind me.

Speak of the demon. "It happens I guess." I shrugged. "It's not like I'd ever want to get rid of you." She's very nice company to have and a good sight.

Shamsiel hugged my head and mashed her tits to the side of my head. "Lute~ you're such a sweet talker." I pat her over the head and enjoyed her soft mews. I'm afraid I might be falling in love with a succubus… again. It's hard not to though. She's so clingy and cute with large boobs. What's not to love? I like her mischievous streak as well.

"I'm relieved I got that reward." I said once I freed my face from her breasts.

"That broken castle you mean?" She frowned at my nod. "I could steal a better one for you," she pouted. I guess she doesn't agree with my decision. I don't doubt she could get me that castle, but I'm a man before a lover. I need to do this myself.

"Don't worry about it. I got what I need." I tried to insure her just incase she gets any thoughts.

"You really need to be greedier," she said with puckered lips.

I inched up and planted a kiss on those lips. Her look of shock was worth the coming hassle for enticing a succubus. "Maybe." I mused with an easy smile. "I'd like more white bread."

"Coohoohoo. Lute, you're so cute." Shamsiel held me a bit closer.

"You're cuter," I smiled. I whipped the reins and Odin rushed forward out of her weakened hold. "Mou!" I heard behind me and glanced back to the succubus. Unlike usual Shamsiel didn't fade away. Instead she sat down behind me and looped her arms me once more. I felt her smile as we rode.

"Who's coming from the capital?" She asked.

I debated whether or not to tell her, but even if I didn't bother telling her she'll find out in a couple moments anyway. Then again, "I don't really know."

"A stingy rat like the prefect?" She guessed. I couldn't hope but chuckle a bit. "A weasel like the steward?"

"I'm happy I'm not the only one to think that, but for such a cute girl you've got quite a harsh tongue."

"The truth is harsh," she alleged and rightfully so. I feel that her comment has more than one meaning and aimed at more than one person.

"I don't know who is coming but I might have an idea." I spurred Odin on until I reached the meeting place near a big tree. With the sun so high in the sky and the shade under that tree being so inviting I decided to rest with Odin grazing just pacing away from me. I made my calls and waited patiently for the call to be received. Eventually I found myself resting under a tree with four hawks around me. Now I can get to work.

"What are you doing?" Shamsiel leaned over my shoulder for a look.

"I'm writing a couple letters to a couple old friends and people I know at the capital. My castle needs to be fixed and my mother had contacts that I know well enough to ask a favor or two." I rose my arm and a hawk with black bandana around its neck with a crescent moon on it jumped to my arm. I opened the small case on his back and placed my letter inside. I let him go and the hawk flew off.

"Who are these people?"

"Just… people. My family wasn't rich, but we were well off enough to get through hardship and we have a lot of friends of the family. My dad was… that sort of guy. The one to turn to."

"What was your father like?"

"He was really cool. He gave respect but if not to you then you knew immediately. He'd treat you like you weren't worth his time. Whether you're a beggar or a noble if he didn't respect you it showed. I respected that about him and so did many others. Sure, because of his antics he made enemies but equally made many friends as well. I'd like to live up to the name of Henge and become big like my mother wanted."

"But your already big news Lute, heheee."

"Thanks." I continued with making my letters. I have to send one to my friends back in the capital and a couple surrounding cities. Same with Mr. Blacksmith.

"What's a potato?" Shamsiel abruptly asked.

"It's a low budget starchy crop we grew. Not many know about it because of the multitude of other crops out there but this one can help Boan get up off the ground. It can practically be grown in any soil and can make hundreds of seeds. Cultivation is simple and the amount you get in a short time can save a country from starvation. I have seen it work once before actually."

"What country?"

I smiled. "I wonder which myself." I can't tell her that it's a country from a previous past life, but it did exist though. "Regardless of that, it's a cheap and plentiful crop that can grow in a wide variety of climates and locales. I can order a wagon of them to come here in maybe a week or so with the prefect's money and donations."

"Ehh?" Shamsiel thought on my words.

I sent a couple more of the messenger birds out and closed my journal after updating it a little. Adding sections for different people including Shamsiel. I made a small figure of her but quickly ripped it up and swallowed it. I chuckled a bit at her antics as time passed us by. "It's about sunset so they should be here soon." I closed my notebook and packed it into Odin's saddle bags.

"This is where they'll meet you?"

"It's the only way to Boan so, yeah." I stood up with Odin's reins in hand. I lead the both of my companions to the center of the pathway to wait for the messengers.

"If no one comes, wanna fool around?"

I was about to say no. I don't like the idea of fooling around outside and not in the bedroom. "Sure," came out of my mouth before I could come up with a viable excuse for my potential no.

"Happy you agree," she said with that sexy sway of her hips that made me gulp. I reached up to take her at least to past the time.

"Good work servant," I heard behind me.

"You…!" Came a woman's voice a moment after.

I recognize those voices. I turned around with my hand dropped and first saw Motaire with the most exasperated expression on his face possible. "Guh," he groaned. "How tremendously unfortunate." I noticed Isis behind him on horseback as well. The top two of the academy and royal guards at that honored me with their presence. Both of them dismounted and walked up to me.

"Yo," I rose my hand up from my seat under my tree. "Been a while, huh?" I gave a dumb grin as I stood before them with my arms extended.

"Back off!" Motaire reached for his sword. "I don't want your embrace!" He eyed me with disgust and distain.

I rose my hands up and backed away. "Okay."

I faced the other and Isis stood staring at me. I kinda knew what she was about to say when I faced her. "Hug me and I'll cut you down where you stand." I knew it. I guess she still doesn't like me. She has great breasts but her attitude leaves much to be desired. I was half tempted to make take the risk. Its not like she'd be able to catch me. "I'm

surprised you came all the way out here." Motaire let out a disgusted grunt. "This is truly the boonies. Why did we have to come all the way out here?"

I shrugged. "Who knows?"

"There better be good women, at least." He's hitched to get married to the beauty behind him and he still talks about other women with her just arm's length away. I noticed her eye avert to the side and a frown marring her lips at this.

I shook my head at him for more reasons than one. "There isn't," which isn't a total lie. This guy has high standards and the woman of the boonies probably wouldn't earn even half a look from him. He prefers the refine sort with money attached to the name. Or at least if the woman looks the part. His groupies are just like that. The mention of that lack of outstanding ladies drew a scowl from him.

"What kind of town is this?" Motair grumbled, obviously now in a bad mood. I rolled my eyes a bit and walked back to the tree. I picked up my swords and strapped them back down to my back over my right shoulder like usual. "Do you even know how to use those?" Motair mumbled.

"Maybe but maybe not." I think that succubus is starting to rub off on me both literally and metaphorically. I grabbed Odin's reins and pulled him out from behind the tree where he returned once I let him go. He instantly got attention from the two royal nights. I pulled my headband off my waist and wrapped it over my forehead and forced my hair out my eyes.

"Where did you get a horse like that?" Motaire almost awed. Isis just stared at Odin a bit longer before looking away.

"He's my friend." I mounted up and looked down at that two. "Follow me. I'll lead you in." Motaire recovered quickly at my blasé tone and glared at me.

"Speak your rank! _'I shall now guide you_!' I'm an elite from the capital on an important errand, no longer an embarrassed classmate of yours!" So, he's a glorified pretty boy who's the bitch errand boy for the crown that felt shamed for taking up the rite of becoming a knight. Fascinating. His shout practically blossomed with pride. Misplaced pride if you ask me.

"So~" I danced on the word. "Are you ready to go Motaire?" He scowled at me and yelled at me and I just felt the inner bastard in my body grin at how easy this was. Isis walked up to him and helped him calm down with a couple words. Motaire huffed and finally climbed up on his horse. I turned Odin around and whipped him forward into a trot. A crow came up from above and perched on my shoulder. On his feet was a small tube. I took it and opened the tube to a small piece of paper. One that grew a little larger once my hands touched it. A letter… from my family's maid. I'll read this later. I reached into my back and grabbed some jerky and gave it to the crow. It took it and ate it. I took out some paper and an inkwell. With a few magic words a message appeared on the paper. It shrank a moment later and I tucked it into the tube and let the bird go.

I looked back and noticed two royal knights staring at me. I smiled and spurred Odin. "Hey Odin." My horse shook his head showing that he was listening. "Let's hurry and get back shall we." Without warning he galloped forward with Boan as his aim.

* * *

"Those two please ma'am." The woman behind the stand gathered a small basket of carrots and apples. They are a bit on the overripe side but edible. I reached for my coin sack and pulled out a gold sovereign.

"Ah, Sir Knight." I handed her the coin and took and bags from her. "I can't accept…"

"It's not for just the fruit," I murmured. The woman looked at me. "It's for letting me see your wonderful smile." Her eyes widened then the woman smiled. "There it is." I chuckled and walked away back to Odin. He rushed to me and hit me with his nose. "Hey, calm down." I reached into one of my bags and pulled out a carrot. I placed it at his nose and Odin took it with glee. I stared blankly at my horse and pat his head. "Come on," I said and walked away with him right by my side. I pulled out a couple more carrots and let him have them. After running all day its only right I let him have a treat. We reached the edge of the town and its about that time I saw Motaire and Isis riding up with extremely exhausted horses. We really out ran them.

"Capital horses really don't match up do they?" Odin snort in agreement. When they reached me Motaire looked ready to throttle me. I pulled out an apple and gave it to Odin before facing them.

"What was that!?" He roared at me, but I rose my hand again.

"Hey, calm down Motire you made it here okay."

"What if we would have gotten lost!?" Since I left them at the top of a ridge overlooking the castle, I feel you'd have to be an idiot to get lost. That land mark is hard to miss but I guess anything is possible. "Well, my friend here really wanted a treat so what can I do?" I shrugged.

"You can tame your horse, if you can even do that!"

Tame Odin? Yeah right. I'm not insane to tame a demon with the speed of an elf's arrow and strength of a raging bull. This is highly exaggerated, but Odin isn't a horse that let's just anyone ride him. I have to make that apparent. "My friend is indomitable so taming him is out of question… unless you wish to try to ride him," I offered. The bastard in me grinned once more. It grew as Motaire climbed off his horse and stomped towards Odin.

"Watch and learn you fool." I waved for him to go and stepped back. Motaire gripped the saddle and climbed up on top. Odin looked back and I swear I saw his pupils dilated. "See. It's just that eas-ahhhhhh!" Crash! I watched as Odin shot off Motaire off of his back with a powerful buck. The man flew forward at least ten feet straight into a bush. I winced and when I saw that he landed straight on his back on the stone stairs once he rolled back out the bush. Odin whinnied triumphantly and heeled up on two legs at his victory.

"Oh, I told ya." I walked to Motaire's horse and placed a couple apples on the ground below him. I pat his head before walking to help Motaire up. He groaned and struggled to his stomach. I walked behind him and took his shoulders in hand then helped him up. "You okay?" I brushed off his back and chest of dirt and leaves. I pulled a couple out of his hair as well.

"Ah, stupid horse. I'll kill it! Release me!" Motaire pushed me back and reached for his sword. I rushed between him and my horse with my hands up.

"Whoa calm down." The last thing I need on my conscious is my horse killing this guy for being foolish.

"Move, or I'll cut you down as well." The guy inched out his sword. Odin whinnied in an aggressive way, and I was ready and willing to move so not to get trampled as well.

"Motaire!" Isis yelled at her husband to be. He didn't even spare her a look before he took another step towards me. Odin will kill Motaire if I don't stop him and I really don't want that on me.

"I think a royal guard and man of your station should be so irritable. This is unbecoming of a royal guard, right?" I reasoned with the guy. I looked from Motaire to Isis for some form of support.

"As disgusted as I am to say this, he's right Motaire. You took the risk while warned so put your sword down. We're wasting time!" Motaire grumbled something I couldn't make out and took a couple breaths. He sheathed his sword and glared at me and my horse.

I sighed and let my hands fall limply at my sides. "Thank god." I walked back to Odin and winked at him. He snort gleefully.

"Coohoo. You're a bad boy Lute." I mounted with the deadly village succubus sitting cross legged on top of him.

We continued into the town and occasionally I was greeted by a thankful villager and waved when I passed. They called me Paladin which earned me a couple glares from the two behind me. "Thank you for defeating the demon Sir Lute!" I waved again and chuckled nervously.

"You defeated a demon?" Motaire scoffed.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You will answer me clearly you..." Motaire suddenly stopped his rant and took a couple breaths. "What kind of useless town calls you a hero?"

"Motaire, they CAN hear you," Isis stressed but it was a little too late for that.

A kid frowned up to Motaire. "Sir Lute, who's this burda?" I covered my lips and tried to snuff out my laugh. I failed. 'Burda' is basically a term for bitch men. Men that don't work for themselves and it shows. Motaire doesn't look like he's ever worked for anything other than combing that unnecessarily long hair of his.

"A man that's visiting for a day or two." I reached in my pocket and tossed the kid a couple bits.

"Thanks," he said brightly.

"No kid, thank you." For the laugh. After that stare down from before between Motaire and my horse I really needed a laugh.

Suddenly Isis rode up to me with the usual glower. "What did that child mean by 'burda'?"

"Bitch boy," I said plainly but on the inside, I was laughing. Isis grit her teeth and turned her head away from me before falling back behind Motaire.

We went up to the stables and I saw Evelyn adding something to the water for the horses like I recommended. "You can leave your horses here. I can take them." I dismounted from Odin and he left me to do… whatever he does on his free time. Evelyn noticed Odin and turned around and saw me. She smiled but it faded when she saw my company. Motaire stared at the woman a bit with a bit of interest in his eyes. The two dismounted and I took the reins of their horses. "Ahoy there Evelyn!" I announced with a wave. The naval term drew a blank, but she knows I'm greeting her.

"Sir Lute, afternoon," she greeted coolly. She gestured to the two behind me with a point of her chin. The man more accurately.

"Royal guards from the capital. Can you watch their horses?"

"I don't like way he is looking at me," she whispered to me.

I sighed and leaned inward to her ear. "Bear with it." I whispered as well. "He's a bit of a womanizer." Like her husband, is what I saw in her eyes. I rose her hand up and kissed the top before placing them on the reins. Evelyn flushed and dropped her frown for a smile instead. "Can you do this for me?"

"I can yes for one boon." I nodded ready to do anything from shoveling he stables to shopping for food with her. I didn't care what. She leaned back and got in close until our noses almost touched. "I want you come to help me later tonight… ride a horse I mean." She said with a suggestive tone and equally sensual smile on her lips. I shivered a bit at the offer and nodded my head without hesitation.

"My, you're quite the looker." Motaire walked up to Evelyn. I pu

"Leave the swinging for the bark." She took the reins and walked away with her chin up. Cold shoulder times 50.

"W-what?" Motaire ignorantly questioned.

"It's a country term," I said to clear some of his confusion. Motaire rolled his eyes and walked away as if saying "then it doesn't matter to me." I walked past them and waved for them to follow. I escorted them to the main hall with Irboyne waiting for us. Someone must've informed him of our arrival.

"Sir Lute Sir," I passed a couple guards who saluted to me with a beat of their chests to which I saluted back.

"Why are they saluting you?" Motaire asked in a snotty tone. It's like he doesn't get saluted by men the respect him daily like I do. I know he doesn't though. His personality isn't that good to make decent friends or a following of good men. Girls yeah but not respect of his men.

"I'm just that good," I shrugged. That answer is sort of arrogant of me, but I can help it when it gets a rise out of this pretty boy. I saw him fuming already from it.

I walked to the side and presented the two of them to Irboyne. He smiled invitingly and waved his hand in a welcoming fashion. "We welcome you. It must have been quite the trip."

Madoise walked out from behind Irboyne and took to his side. "I am the steward here, Ma…"

"No introductions. Where is my room?" Motaire rudely interrupted the man that deserves every bit of disrespect he gets.

Madoise didn't lose his bearing or his nerve. "Aye," he said smoothly. "Right this way. Lute, please follow as well."

"Of course." I pulled on the strap to my knapsack and followed behind the two of them. Just as I had expected Madoise led Motaire to my room. I had a feeling that they would have a "Royal" knight or messenger sent by the king placed in a room instead of the main hall so I gathered all my affects before I left this morning. Sadly, my room is the only one available, so I have to find another place to stay tonight. I have just the place though.

"What is this disgusting hovel?" Motaire said showing his distaste with my room. I didn't really change much. I've had the sheets washed repeatedly with lye soap and I wash myself. I clean it when I can as well, but it doesn't match up to the rooms in the capital that's for sure.

"Is there nothing better?" Motaire snarled while looking at both myself and Madoise.

"This is our best room…" Madoise began to say. I almost snort at this lie.

"Psh. This is truly a miserable place." He continued to sling insults at my room. "An elite of the Paltine family in such a moldy, broken room…" Motaire sighed solemnly. "How Humiliating."

"Aye, so sorry." Madoise apologized but it was so hollow he might as well have remained silent. "Oh, and Sir Lute, please sleep in the main hall." I stared down to him for a moment before leaning down to his ear.

"I'll sleep elsewhere if that's alright with you," I muttered so not to be heard by Motaire.

Madoise gave me a look the turned sly. "Ah, I see. Very well." I nodded and leaned back up. I don't know what he was thinking but it can't be good.

"And where is my room?" Isis asked outside the room. "Ms. Isis, you will be in the Madam's room."

Lucky. I'd love to stay in the same room with her myself for any duration.

"Oh." She looked a bit relieved but conflictingly disappointed as well.

I stepped back for Madoise to pass. "This way," he walked out and waved his hands in a small bow in the direction he wanted her to go in. "I will show you there." With that Madoise took Isis and left. I peeked out the door and watched them leave. Well, I watched her leave. Isis has a really nice butt. Its looks just as seize worthy as her chest.

"Do you always sleep in the main hall?" I looked towards Motaire just as he turned around.

"No, I don't usually." I replied slyly. I know where this might be going.

"Then were usually? In a better room than this?" "

No." I shook my head and smiled. "Actually here."

"What!?" He yelled. "Did you just say that this is your room!?" I nodded. "HA HA HA! That's rich! We're a match it seems!" I bit my lip and stepped out the room a bit for the coming explosion. "How humiliating!" I heard and saw this coming a country away. "Me, top graduate of the knight academy, with a future in the royal guard, in a room like this…! Is there no limit to their mockery!?" When you make it so easy then no. I didn't say this though and sighed.

"Don't get too worked up…"

"Silence!" Motaire interrupted me. "What can an underling like you say to me?!" I really need to calm him down before he starts having one of his tantrums and breaks what furniture I do have.

"Look... I can grab you some white bread and wine?"

"Oh 'grab' you say? Watch your casual tongue!" It looks like his foul mood has reach untold heights. I rose my hands up and pulled off my bandana.

"Take it easy for a while," I said calmly. "The room is clean, so don't worry about bugs."

"Obviously! You think I could sleep with bugs!?"

I rose an eyebrow at him. "Are you having issues with work?" I asked. Maybe his really foul mood is product of problems in the castle. Just because you get a nice position doesn't mean its all sunshine and rainbows. The grass isn't always greener.

"Silence!" He roared at me angrily. "Damn it. Why much an elite come to this back-water town," he complained to me. It seems yet again I'm an outlet for his moans and complaints. I think I'm the only one he complains to so maybe I'm special. "My place is in the castle, protecting His Majesty." I remained quiet until he finished. I think he noticed this because he let out a sigh and waved me off. "If you're finished, then leave. I have no interest in reminiscing with you."

"Well, if you want to talk I'm always here Motite."

"It's Motaire!" With that he pushed me out of the room and slammed the room closed. I rubbed my head and began to walk away to the main hall.

"Awww, poor Lute." Shamsiel appeared in front of me, forcing me to stop in the middle of the hallway.

"It's whatever," I dismissed indifferently but Shamsiel just frowned at me. She looked so cute when she's annoyed.

"You were trying to be nice, but he was just throwing a tantrum. What a little punk."

"He's a noble born that's out of his element. I'm also sure his work as a royal guard is tough too." I reasoned more for his sake than mine.

"I should eat him," she suggested more than stated.

"You can if you want. I can't stop you but please refrain from killing him if you do." She's a demon. I may have the weapon and the wards to protect myself from her magic, but I'm not arrogant enough to order around a demon probably ten times my age.

"Good… he kept insulting you and needs to be punished."

"Just as long as you don't kill him Shamsiel. He was my classmate not too long ago."

"He doesn't seem to care about that."

I smiled. "He has big ambitions, so he's irritated. He appreciates me more than he wants to show, trust me. This is a common thing between us."

"You're too good a guy Lute," she said with smile that had her long canines showing past her lips. "But that's what I like about you." She grinned as she said that. It felt surprisingly good to hear a demon tell me she likes me. Or rather, it was a happy, almost ticklish kind of feeling. I can't really be sure.

The door to my room suddenly opened and Motaire left the room. "What's up? Couldn't sleep?"

"Where is the Prefect's room?" He sort of commanded instead of request from me. He rudely ignored my own question on top of this. I noticed Shamsiel's mood turn sour again with the return of Motaire and his 'holier art thou' attitude. It seems that I have no choice but to show him to the nicest room in the castle for his own good. When I led Motaire to the Prefect's room Isis had already arrived. I could see clearly the veins in his forehead bulging. It was so funny, but I kept my expression the same. "That little… weasel lied to me. 'Best room we have' my eye." Motaire glared at Irboyne, but like me, the Prefect didn't seem to care. Whatever the case was he has no intention of sharing his room.

"Motaire," Isis said noticing how Motaire is a second from jumping the desk and throttling the man across from it. "Let's get to business." She said firmly.

"Alright." He brushed her off. "We have come here to enlist your cooperation." Motaire began. "Recently, we've heard rumors regarding the Boan region. To put it bluntly, there's talk of a rebellion." He really did put it bluntly. There's not just talk but actual forces for the rebellion but actual meetings. I've walked the streets enough in cloak and dagger form to hear a couple things. I've noticed the energy masks I've seen in the dark as well that only specialists for the rebel army use. Of course, I haven't done a think about it yet.

"Rebellion…?" Irboyne asked almost genuinely surprised.

"There are some who are dissatisfied with the military rule being pushed forward by His Highness." Motaire gave the men in the room an accusatory glare. "And as you know, foolish nobles in Inland are continuing their rebellion, so we cannot have one starting here in Boan. While Boan isn't an essential point of operations it is next to Inland, not to mention bordering Lingobard."

I wanted to smack my forehead right now. This sort of talk is exactly why the king decided to remove the aristocratic regime for one ruled by knights and warriors. Nobles like him have their heads so high there thrones they don't understand the impact their arrogance can have. Strategically speaking as well, I can't believe what I just heard. It's like, really? He did not just way that. This land is basically a highway to both Lingobard and Shoenburg. If the rebels made a base of operations here then they could easily slither their way into the capital of both kingdoms within two to three days. I didn't speak this though. It would ruin my own plans. With rebels in the area there's an opportunity to make my own force once I expose it.

"Lingobard is a sister kingdom, but if a rebellion occurs here, they may yet show their fangs. Stay vigilant and on your guard. That is all." Motaire finished with a scoff.

"A rebellion would never happen in a place like this," Irboyne said gingerly.

"What?!" Motaire rose his voice.

"AH, what he meant to say is that we will use discretion." Madoise came in with a buffer.

"Discretion is our guarantee," I said with a grin to support him. That last thing anyone needs are royal guards or the kingdom to get into our business. "

You, keep out of this! Unless you are part of the rebellion!"

"Really?" Now he's throwing accusations around. Here we go again.

"You graduated the last of our class. That's reason enough to believe that you might choose to side with the rebellion!" While he did make a valid point there that doesn't make it any less bias. "Just so you know, any goodwill I might have for you as a former classmate won't save you. If you incite rebellion I'll slit your throat myself." How cold of him to say that.

"That's very kind of you," I said with a bit of dryness. "I'll be sure to add this to the codex."

"Don't embarrass yourself any more than you already have." Motaire spat at me. After delivering their series of high-handed insults, the two Royal guards left the room. I'm sensing some friction between them and everything else. Its like they are twice as snappy as before.

"Royal guards certainly have their pride," Madoise said with a mocking grin.

"That's the way elites are. It's a byproduct of the knight academy," the Prefect spoke with a loathsome tone before he vanished deep into his room. Interesting words. Criticism of the knight academy. I dare say those are the word of a rebellious man. One opposed to military rule. I rolled my eyes and walked down the main hall and headed out the castle. Might do some research later.

"Where they always that exasperating as classmates?" The prefect asked.

"Not that bad," I answered earnestly. I don't want get in the mix of this right now. I saluted the prefect and left seeing that I wasn't even supposed to be here for the message. I walked out to door and get to work again.

* * *

A/N: After along pause here's the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

We Live with Regret

* * *

You would think that finding rebels would be hard but it's really not. It's simple really. You just gotta put on a cloak and hood that most shady individuals wear, asking a couple of questions, and then flash a little sliver to help put the pieces together. I've heard the rumors from the traveling merchants, paid for the gossip from vendors, listened to the unhappy poor, and saw signs of their meetings during my rides out. I threw on my cloak and hood then rode out yet again to Sheri Castle, a little north of Boan, into my land and past by my castle. Now that I have a castle the surrounding area belongs to me as a Thane. I've a couple settlements on my land. I still can't help but grin at this fact.

I'm a thane of a castle settlement. I'm above that of a knight. I'm not a lord, technically. I have a castle that doesn't stand tall but I can rebuild and remodel. If need be I can make a hall in the place of the castle and just have it as a formality. The area I was given isn't that big, being mostly open plains with a small bit of Rocky terrain to the west. Probably going to be using this area for horses and livestock. There's a lot of room for crops as well like potatoes and corn. With the small bit of wheat I noticed to the east this could work out well enough if I though the potential with half a brain.

I should be among everyone as well to see how things are anyway. If I can scope out the people and follow the trail to rebels I'm hitting to targets with on arrow. The settlement I was directed to was full adults but not that many children. Riding up on my horse with my face covered I looked around the settlement from one building to the next until my eyes landed on a small pub. Pubs are places of gossip and commerce for all locals and travelers. There's always talk passed around in a pub, but only if you have the required incentive to open a man's lips. I hitched my horse on a post and pat his back before walking towards the building.

I can see the yearning in the eyes of the commoners around me. There're not the many horses out here after all and one can feed a family for a good month if preserved right. Though if anyone tries to kill my horse and succeeds, I will drop my vow of mercy and kill the bastard that did it. Damn the reasons or consequences. I don't wish to go against my vows though. They help keep me level headed.

Once I left the prefect's room I noticed that I have a lot of time between now and dinner. I might as well spend it figuring out this rebellion stuff. The last thing I want in this country is battle, strife, and father's burying sons.

I walked in the pub with my guard up for almost anything. I found it quite empty other than a couple men at a few chairs and one or two at the bar. No one gave me a second glance despite the suspicious nature of my clothing like I thought would happen. Most believe that you have to look innocent to appear innocent. No, you just gotta look the part and stick to it. My part is a suspect character hiding his face. In rural areas like this my look isn't strange. If I walked in with my sword showing and normal clothes on it's a big indicator that I don't belong.

I walked to the bar and sat down with my arms resting on top of the counter. The man behind the bar walked up to me.

"Wha ye' ave?" He asked in broken illiterate words.

"Milk with a dash of ginger."

The man looked at me like I grew a second head. "Eh?"

"You heard me unless that's an issue," I looked up to the man with my highly practiced death stare. The man winced and shook his head before I could finish the rest of my scripted intimidation tactics.

"Com'n ri' up." The bartender took hold of a small handle and pulled it down. Milk came out and it looked fresh. "Ere," he slid it towards me. I picked it up and chugged it down. Goat milk by it consistency and tastes pretty good.

I dropped the cup to the counter and smiled. "That was good." I threw him a silver. This was only worth two or four coppers at the most, but I gave him a silver instead. The man's eyes widened for a moment but that quickly faded away for a grave expression.

He leaned in towards me for some reason. "Ye one o' 'em?" He asked quietly. I rose an eyebrow at him and nodded. I'm admittedly curious about what he's talking about that my favorite drink and good payment can get me. "Ta meetin?"

"Where is the next meeting," I asked back instead. The man looked around the bar and snagged the silver.

"Soon at the wee hours. House with 24 on the do'r." He spoke with this country accent but without breaking his words like before. I looked up to him and nodded. Deciding to go along with it I had to find out more.

"How did you know?" I questioned.

The man leaned back up and took my cup and held it up. "Them always ask fo' milk… The ginger be new tho'," he said quietly. So 'they' always ask for milk and then pay much more for it to get the meeting time. That's good to know.

I stood up from the seat and walked out of the pub. I noticed a body next to my horse and blinked in shock at the man on the ground before me. He had a hoof indent in his chest from a kick from a horse. I looked at Odin but he ignored me to drink from a water bucket in front of him. I pulled his reins from the post and climbed up on top. I leaned down to check on the man. He had a strange mask over his face that caught my interest same with a ornate sword and medallion around his neck.

I picked up the medallion and found it oddly familiar to that of the Royal Family Crest. It was different in a couple ways with extra lines and points, but I know this symbol well enough. I've been around my little sister figure, the princess, long enough to know the similarities.

Must be a rebel and the leader is connected to the royal family.

I climbed atop of Odin and kicked his sides. "Let's go buddy." I gave the man on the ground a second glance before kicking my horse forward. I might as well explore more before I return to the castle for dinner and what happens next.

"You're a busy guy Lute~" Shamsiel appeared next to me with a gleeful grin.

"It's my role as knight to look after these people. If the Prefect won't then I will." I smile up Shamsiel.

"And your castle?"

"I want to turn it into something great. Like my Odin being the finest horse in the land," Odin snort at that. Arrogant four legged bastard.

"I can use my magic for that?" She put on that table. To be honest, I thought about it. I could use some help with building my castle up or a hall like the dwarves did. I've been in one once and it was oddly roomy and comfortable. It felt welcoming as well.

"If you can make rebuilding smoother, I'd appreciate it."

"Even if I brought in some ogres or goblins?" She grinned as mischievous as it was sinister. It's like she's trying to scare me or test me. Either way I'm not easy to scare.

"I would welcome some monster help," I answered without a hint of hesitation.

Shamsiel looked surprised at my admission. "Really?"

"Of course. I'm not racist against anything." My previous lives were the same. They'd classify a monster by their actions not their appearance, and I do the same. Sometimes the real monsters are humans not demons. Like Shamsiel for example. She's not evil or bad. She's killed people but she's done this only because it's her way. It's a part of her instincts to feed on men. It's how she survives. I'm not going to hunt a wolf for killing a lamb. It's needs to eat and deserves the right to live like any other beast. With age comes wisdom and understanding I guess. This notion made me wonder though. All of them in fact. I left those thoughts for later though.

"Do you have any demon friends willing to help me?" I paused for a moment. "Of course I'm not asking for free." Demons and monsters never work for free.

"Hmm," Shamsiel placed a finer on her chin and tilted her head to the side as if this was a difficult thought that require all her attention. "Maybe." She wasn't teasing me this time. She was actually thinking about it. She was even surprisingly serious about this as well.

"I'd take any help for my land. I don't care about their race."

"You don't but what about the humans you're asking they work for Lute~." She made a good point. Just because I don't mind monsters doesn't mean everyone will follow along with it.

"Let me handle that I guess." I tried to sound as confident at possible, but I've never brought demons and humans together before. In my past lives I can remember certain moments when a couple other humans and I collaborated together with monsters. It lasted only so long before conflict ensued. Maybe it could work for a time depending on the monster.

My Paladin Trainer had me study the dark arts and different variations of black magic that inhuman races use. Shaman from gangly races like goblins, trolls, and ogres can sometimes have one intelligent enough to manipulate mana. I

I know that certain races of goblin can work as long as they get shiny shiny or pump rump. Money and things to fornicate. The green sort for sure but definitely not the red. Ogres as well are very dangerous to have around. But like with goblins it comes down to race. The oversized ones are too hazardous to human health. I can still remember the screams and pleas of their victims while they ravaged villages. They'd raped every human in sight, killed them, and sewed their skins into clothing; their clothing. Sometimes not even in that order. If I saw any of them I'd probably drop my vow and hunt every last one of the like I did so long ago. I still don't wish to do that though.

I suppose I just have to wait and see this 'help' that she might acquire for me through.

I found the house that the bartender mentioned before with hitched horses outside of it. I rooted around to another house before doing the same with Odin. I walked to the door and looked it over. I wanted to knock but didn't wanna do it incorrectly. They could have a secret knock or something and once I knock they'll know and jump me. I don't need that right now. I'm fragile and hate to fight without reason.

I can't stand out of her though and do nothing. I have to get in there some how. Well, might as well just go for it.

I walked up to the door and the mask from the man on over my face. I hung his medallion around my neck over my blouse to shine before anyone inside. I took a breathe then knocked three times as is customary. I paused for a moment and knocked one last time. Suddenly the door opened for me to reveal another man with the same mask on over his face like me.

"Uh, am I late," I spoke plainly. That mask muffled my voice and prevented voices from being differentiated between the other I wager.

"Actually brother," The masked me out a hand on my shoulder. "You're right in time. Come in. We have drinks and cake."

"Oh really?" That's a surprise. For a secret meeting of rebels against the crown and government I didn't expect any one of them to be this welcoming.

"The cake is yellow because this country's wheat is stained but it's good." The man showed me into a furnished room with seats around a rectangular table and a single luxurious couch at the end of the table. About seven other people occupied the room already, some standing and chatting and others sitting comfortably at the table.

"The tea and ale is over there," the door man pointed to a table with said stuff on it. "Candy bowl over there same with the cake."

The cake did look pretty good. I can't say no to some candy as well but I wish they had some white bread or milk at least.

"Oh, and encase you don't have a sweet tooth there's white bread and milk in a pitcher over there." The door man pointed out.

"That's nice." And I meant it. It's a surprise but a welcoming one as well. I haven't had some white bread for a moment and I can't say no to some milk. It's good for the bones, good in coffee, makes cake and many treats possible, and tastes really good.

"I'm surprised you knew the signal," the door man pat me on the back.

"Signal?"

"Yeah. To knock three times and wait four counts before knocking again once. Most of our members seem to forget something so simple!" The door man rose his voice I think for the others in the room.

He's got a loud voice as well.

"Calm down and have a pint Loger," one of the masked man #1 at the table said.

"Yeah we're all here now, now that the newbie is here." Masked man #2 with Masked man #1 at the table reinforced.

"We have a system for a reason outside else anyone can walk in you idiots," the door man now named Loger yelled. "And stop using names you idiots! We've code names for a reason to I protect our identities."

"Yeah yeah," one masked man at the bread waved off without a care next to two of his fellow masked friends.

These guys are really serious about their threat or are a threat in anyway. But even sheep can be dangerous when provoked in numbers. They don't listen to Loger which they should. He makes a lot of good points. I'm a prime example of this. I'm a knight that's infiltrated them and now have a name for one. I wonder if I can get the others.

"Hey guys," I waved to my masked brethren. "I'm Lortis, I'm new, and it's nice to meet you all."

"Damn it newbie what did I just say," Loger pointed a straight hand at me and poked my shoulder.

"Hey new guy I'm Lothian," masked man number one waved at me from the table. "This is my twin Lorick," he pointed to masked guy #2.

"Nice to meetcha new guy," Lorick greeted with his own pint up. "Wanna drink before we start the meeting?"

"Of milk and some bread on top, sure."

Lorick laughed from my answer and turned back around. No surprise there because milk and bread is more of a kid's meal than a man's.

"I'm Lonnie," One masked man on the other side of the table greeted then went back to his cake.

"I'm Lookie." An upbeat man said with an upbeat wave of his hand.

"I'm…."

"Enough names!" Loger commanded.

"Come one Loger we're more than half way through the roster. Might as well finish.

Loger growled but relented.

"Loudoun, Lopis, and Lapp." A man near the couch pointed to himself then two. He presented a cup of warm milk and plate of bread to me. "Eat at the table." The man instructed.

"Can do." It's nice to get a treat before sitting in he midst of a traitorous gathering. I sat down at the table and ate silently. I watched this men converse, joke, and laugh together. They seem like alright guys, but none of them are the leader. Loudoun was the serious sort and very neat. Lopp seemed like the sort of man that'll kick you in the back just for looking at him wrong.

"Hey! Stop staring at me bastard!"

CRASH

"Uh damn! Why'd you do that?" Lopis barked at Lopp who has his leg still out from his horse kick into Lopis' chair.

"Tssk. I don't like people staring at me." Lopp scoffed. When he turned my way I turned to the left to pay more attention to the milk and bread than him. I really don't wanna get kicked. These guys are a lively sort though. I'm eager to get to know then, their plans, and work to completely demolish them from the inside out in a way in which I can take all the credit and maybe appeal to the king for favor. Like that would ever happen though. Though if they decided to send Royal Knights to deliver a warning here then it's of notable importance. Might as well see this through.

"Alright cut the chat. Our leader is here," Loger announced before pointed out where we had to sit. I sat down with a plate of bread and milk in a cup. I munched on my treat quietly while everyone else relaxed in their chairs. It took a moment, but the leader arrived and my jaw dropped at who it was. The leader of the growing rebels against the crown wasn't who I expected, but If I play this right I'll end up ahead in more ways than one.

I sat back in my chair as the fat bastard himself walked in. A lollipop was in his mouth and an armed escort behind him. I leaned back in my chair waiting for the meeting to begin and my operation to follow.

* * *

It was night time by the end of the meeting for the next move. It was late by the time I got back to the castle. When I reached the castle I noticed the smell of food in the air. A lot of food. Apparently, a feast was being held. I'd assume it was to welcome the royal guard from the capital. I removed my cloak and rebel stuff before making my way to the Main Hall to join the fun. Looking at the large amount of food and drink, actual food and not the usual slop we get, I could only shake my head. This was the most lavish treatment I have seen since coming here and yet, by the literal cringe I noticed from him, Motaire is perturbed. I guess the soup and bread wasn't up to his standards.

I walked into the main hall and a couple guards noticed me. They greeted me loudly announcing my presence to the entire hall. "Sir Lute!" The entire hall looked towards me and I received greetings left and right from the guards of the city. I waved for them to relax and looked around.

"Evening. I see you're all eating well." I looked down to the feast. I've eaten a fair amount at the Rebel meeting but I can eat still.

"Join us Sir Lute."

"Sure." I dropped my knapsack down on a chair next to me first then sat down. The soup is good and the bread is still dark, but I'm not going to complain just yet.

"Sir Lute," one guard called for me. I looked up from my goblet of wine to him. "I heard just now, but is it true that you were classmates with these royal guards?" Looking over to the direction of Isis and Motaire I nodded. I couldn't help but let my eyes linger on Isis a bit longer than I should have. She's so beautiful and yet so far. I hate the fact that I have a schoolboy crush on such a cold and harsh girl but… I can't help it. She can do so much better. If she would just smile or be a little more relaxed she could be so cute. I've seen her smile before and I found it amazing. I love smiles from beauties, and I love so few simple things in this life. The smile of a pretty girl, large breasts, and a good opportunity to get ahead are a few of the "Simple things" I cherish in this life.

"Yeah." I finally answered.

"Wow, so it's true then." The guard to my left said.

"Amazing. I certainly don't have any friends in the royal guard." The guard to my right said next.

"But," the guy to my left's expression turned grim. "That guy, he's very unpleasant. Are all the royal guards like that?"

"I don't like at all," the guard to my right admitted.

"He's so arrogant. He looks like he thinks he's the only one supporting this kingdom." The guard to my left continued.

That's Motaire in a nut shell. He can be a bit of a tit at times and not the good kind.

"Did you say something?" Just in time to catch these two guards talking about him Motaire walked and stood in front of us with his hands on his hips.

"Eeek!" The man to the right yelped.

"I heard some nasty words, but perhaps it was my imagination?" Motaire pressured the two poor guards. Said poor guards were starting to panic as well. "Do you know what happens to those who offend members of the House Platine?" Motaire sounded gravely threatening. Time to defuse him.

"You make them wear a bra right?" I answered in their stead.

"You!" I stared at the guy as he turned his attention to me.

"Don't threaten them. It's unbecoming of the son of House Platine." I reminded him.

"What?!"

"These guards," I placed my hand on their shoulders. "They're my subordinates, so give them a break."

"That's even less of a reason to forgive them." I opened my narrowed eyes to him. His eyes twitched when I did this because he knows what's coming.

"What if the Prime Minister was here?"

"Ungh…!" He let out a disgruntled grunt.

"This is a feast for you and Isis," a girl a guy like you really doesn't deserve. I kept this to myself though. "So try to relax and enjoy it 'kay."

"Silence!" He roared at me and looked around at the food served. "How can I enjoy this disgusting food and drink!?" It seems this won't be defused so easily but at least he's not threatening my men. I guess now I have the task of averting his attention away from me.

"Well, how about some gambling?" I suggested.

"Gambling?" His interest was perked.

"Ah, yes. Madoise, the short one, likes to bet when he plays chess. You're good at chess, right Motaire?"

"And you think he could compete with me?" Motaire smeered.

"Only one way to find out. Show him who good you are."

"Hmph." Motaire's expression turned sly with a smile the creeped to his lips. Good.

"Madoise!" I called out with a shout, and Madoise came over.

"Aye, how can I help you?"

"Motaire here is super good at chess. He was undefeated in the knight academy."

"Ohh… That's quite something." Madoise grinned.

"Want to bet on a game?" I looked between the both of them.

"I would be honored. How about it, Sir Motaire?" Madoise challenged in his own way.

The smirk on Motaire's lips couldn't be matched by even the most evil of men in the land. "Alright," he sneered. "I'll take you for all you have."

"Hohoho, we'll have to see about that." With that the two of them went elsewhere for a game of chess. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Phew," the guard to my right sighed in relief as well.

"I was worried there," the guard to my left groaned as well.

"Sorry, he's a little difficult, if a little snappy. He's a good guy though." I swore and I'm saying this a lot nowadays.

"No, Sir Lute. It's nothing for you to apologize for."

"Thank you very much sir."

I nodded and held up my goblet. "Well, how 'bout a drink?" I roared to the hall.

"Alright!" The guards in the all cheered and started to drink as I did the same. I started to pour drinks even at least to fill time and show the men I can have as much fun as them. Looking around a bit I noticed that Roxanne hasn't shown up yet. More than likely she's downstairs assisting the cooks. It must be nice to have a wife with practical traits and skills despite her noble likeness.

I heard a loud gruff suddenly. Madoise had a troubled look on his face as he returned to the hall. The look of defeat. Motaire was behind him with an even wider smile than before. "Hmph, not even worth my time." So its not just the look of defeat but the look of a crushing defeat. Madoise didn't even let out a sigh. He was demolished, no doubt about it. "As we agreed I'll be taking your money… Is what I'd normally say but since this such a pitiful amount I'll return it." How kind of him. So kind that Madoise was still speechless. "You'll need a lot more practice if you want to challenge me." Motaire gloated before leaving back to his seat. He picked up a chalice but didn't drink from it. "Hey, is there any less disgusting wine?" His words were still blunt and sour but his mood was bright.

"There's no wine, but would you like some pudding?" Motaire's eyes grew wide at the sight before him and so did mine. It's Roxanne. The Prefect's wife. She had finally left the kitchen. "I'm the Perfect Irboyne's wife." She said suddenly. I can guess by the look that she's getting from the playboy that she knew what was going through his mind. Maybe this 'new' information will defuse his lust.

"Th-this is… beautiful…" This tactic didn't seem to work and it showed when her smile faltered a bit. "I never thought to encounter such beauty in this backwater town."

"Oh, no…" I rubbed my head.

Motaire took her hand in her moment of bashfulness. She looked increasingly uncomfortable when Motaire broke into her personal space.

"I, um…" Roxanne was at a lost for words which Motaire took in positive way.

"If I was to bet, I should have bet on you." Motaire looked deep into Roxanne's eyes. He was clearly trying to hit on her." That son of a…! I stood up from my seat and pushed in my chair. If anyone is going to do anything to her, its going to be me. This thought of mine is a bit scandalous but for the crime of taking away her amazing smile I think this is the lightest of thoughts I could be having. I walked up to him and her. "How about we talk privately in your room?" He offered in his usual suave tone.

"I-I… that's…" Roxanne stammered.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," I said in her stead. I took his hand in my own and gave it back to him.

"You son of a…"

If anyone can understand being blocked from getting with a woman, it's me. If it's anything like Depravity I'd be on a murderous rampage right now just to have sex with the first woman I see. I never cared about Motaire and his antics or treatment of women outside of one person. Today make it two and Roxanne if off limits. "This is the wife of the Perfect for Boan Motaire." I made sure to say firmly enough for him to understand.

"This has nothing to do you with you!" Motaire warned with a heavy, murderous glare.

"Even if it didn't, I believe that's called adultery where I come from. You do know what the penalty entrails Motaire," I shot right back at him earning a reaction. "And just what it might do to you and your family's reputation."

"Ugh…!" Motaire glared down at me and I stood my ground and gave him my own glare. I defend my treasures to the last man, and I'll be damned before he tries to put Lady Roxanne any further in this position.

"Even your flirting can have an effect," I waved around. "With this many witness as well this can look bad on you." I pointed out.

Motaire narrowed his eyes but he relented. He gave Lady Roxanne another smile. "My beauty, maybe next time." Motaire gave me one last glare before he turned to walk away. Isis was next to him and laid a hard haymaker to his stomach. Motaire doubled over and groaned with his hand on his stomach. "Idiot," she growled. With that she pushed him out the room with her right behind him. Even as that daughter of defected nobles, she still has her pride. It can't be easy being engaged to a womanizer like that. He doesn't even hide it and was shameless enough to flirt with another woman in front of his fiancé. I sighed and rubbed my head for the third time today.

"Sir Lute," Roxanne pulled down on my sleeve.

"Yes Lady Roxanne?"

"Thank you," she smiled truly stunningly up to me. I couldn't help but smile softly as well. I could almost get lost in her beautiful eyes. Before I could commit the same mistake as Motaire I cleared my throat and cleared my thoughts.

"C-can I have some of your pudding milady?"

She smiled and nodded causing her to giggle a bit. "Sure." Roxanne walked to a small cart and grabbed a small bowl and spoon. She handed it to me and I took it. I took a taste of it and felt my body shiver. By My Ancestors! This is damned good. "I'm pleased you think so." Crap, I was thinking out loud again. Well I have the perfect counter for a woman laughing at my expense.

"I'm pleased to see your amazing smile again milady." I didn't mean for that to come out but it did.

"Teehee, thank you Sir Lute." The woman smiled at me. Those eyes from before returned. I gulped as chocolate brown eyes stared into my soul.

"I'll… I'll give some of this to… everyone. Roxanne, why don't you take a break and chat with the others?" I recommended and hoped she'd go along with it. She saw through my escape attempt and giggled a bit before saying "thank you," and left me alone in the middle of the hall. I sighed and looked towards my men. "Pudding! For everyone!"

"AHHH!"

* * *

Once the party ended I couldn't sleep so went out to patrol instead. This was my fourth patrol for the night to ensure the castle was secure same with the grounds. I walked around the main hall once more and found many of the guards still asleep. Some of them were even snoring already. If history speaks, when the castle was built the liege lord and his soldiers would eat and sleep together in the main hall. However now, the liege lord recluses himself in his own room and leaves the soldier in the hall. How the times have changed. I made sure to help clean and make sure they're comfortable before I did anything else. I've yet to see Shamsiel since before the meeting. I think she went off to look for that help we talked about before.

I did one more sweep of the hall before I started to head out to the stable house to sleep with Evelyn. I don't have the will or desire to have sex and a nice warm bed with a beautiful woman sounds nice right now. As I moved away from the center of the hall, I saw a familiar figure in the darkness. Isis was leaning on a pillar by the looks of it. Someone is having trouble falling asleep as always. I remember during those restless nights I'd wander around and find her staring up to the moon at odd hours. I never questioned it but I'd always stop and watched her basking in the silver moon like. Her blonde hair glowed and unearthly color in the moon light and her eyes became like diamonds glistening like the stars above. I thought back to the first time I might have fallen for her and it was at night, watching from afar.

I never approached her before, but I felt I could now. I walked up to her quietly without her noticing. It's easy to do since I have leather boots on. I stopped to her left with her eyes looking directly at the moon. It was like I didn't exist, like always. So I decided to get her attention. "What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

Isis let her eyes drift towards me and almost instantly, she scowled as me. "No," she snapped. I rose a brow at her and equipped a knowing smile.

"You sure about that?" Isis didn't answer. From what I know about her, silence is almost a definite yes.

"My stomach is just upset from that awful wine." She made up a terrible excuse. Sort of childish almost. "This place is the worst."

"The worst this, the worst that," I sighed at this typical response she'd give about everything surrounding her situation outside the luxurious norm. "Why don't you stop it with that? The capital isn't the standard for the whole world you know."

"You think I have to listen to your opinion?"

"The fact you responded means you are." She glared at me again but said nothing. I walked to the pillar across from her and leaned on it myself with my arms crossed. "Listen, if you keep flaunting your status as a royal guard around like this no one will come to your aid when it really matters." History is full of men and women of high position abandoned by their subordinate because of their demoralizing attitude. To be honest, I'd rather follow under Motaire's lead tham Isis' and that's saying something. Montaire, while a noble pain with a twisted personality from a spoiled lifestyle, can be a bit hard to deal with the man is a genius in this own right. He's better than me in sword skills, strategy, debating, business management, and many more skills because of his noble heritage. He's not the best leader but I've seen him in the academy lead his classmates many times to complete tasks. He's the highest marks not because of his noble lineage but because it all came natural to him.

"I'd follow Motaire over you," I admitted, and it hurt to confess this to her in such a way. I know his faults and experienced the worse of him firsthand. If not for that man he might've become good friends. Isis on the other hand that's much more difficult. I think I may have struck a nerve with my words because she went completely silent. Even her glare faded away to a downcast expression. I might have said my part too much. I have a habit of doing that after all. I felt a bit of shame for my insensitive words and pity for this young woman's poor combination of unfair circumstances and her shaky betrothal. I looked away to the side.

"Are you thinking about Motaire?"

"It doesn't concern someone as pathetic as you." It does though. I care for Isis even though it's not reciprocated. I couldn't help the feeling of envy welling in my chest that made my hands tingle. I took a couple breaths to calm down despite how sharp her words cut into my soul. That's what I was talking about. Her attitude. As far as I knew, Isis and Motaire were supposed to be engaged. Motaire though has other women. He got around and he'll likely continue his relations with them. I don't understand at all why she would get engaged to such a man, but I can guess. Isis should have the right to choose but maybe situation dictates; being from a fallen noble family and all.

"Haaa…" She sighed from exhaustion. I can tell she's been awake for maybe a day or two now. I can relate to this at times and why it happens.

"Are you the type that has to sleep in your own bed?" I questioned.

"So what if I am?" Finally, some honesty. She's uncomfortable with sleeping anywhere but familiar territory. A bad habit to have for a Knight but it's part of her character I find a bit cute.

"I can help you get to sleep." I offered.

"What could you possibly do?"

"I'll show you." I pushed off my pillar and approached her. She didn't reach for her sword, but she was wary. "Trust me," I said calmly. "Just stay still." Slowly, I stretched my hand toward her head.

"Don't touch me with those filthy hands—Hyaa!" As I placed my hand on her head, Isis when stiff and trembled. My spell worked pretty fast. She already has a drowsy look on her face. "W-what did you…do…?"

"A spell." Her eyes shimmered at my answer but slowly closed. She wobbled a bit, but I caught her by the shoulders.

She weakly grasped my collar. "If you do anything weird to me… I won't… forgive… you…" She warned me with her last bit of energy before falling against me. Her eyes closed the rest of the way as she made her way to dreamland.

"Sweet dreams… princess." Isis said nothing for she was in a deep sleep. I picked her up in bridal carry and made my way to Roxanne's room. I kicked her door a couple times to simulate a knock and waited for her to answer. When she did she instantly perked up when she saw me. Then her eyes fell down to a sleeping princess in my arms. She was still in her normal attire. It looks like she hadn't even undressed yet.

"Sorry to bother you so late but…" I looked down at Isis.

"Heehee," Roxanne giggled. "She surely must be tired after her long trip from the capital."

"Yes… trip." I just went along with it. Not really a lie but not the truth either. Roxanne shifted back and waved for me to enter. "Thank you." I walked in and she quickly shut the door. Roxanne led me to her bed. Normally I'd be ecstatic over something like this but sadly we aren't alone.

"Lay her here." I'm relieved she's so willingly to surrender her room in such a way. Even her own bed. Her husband would never do the same, selfish bastard. As I laid Isis down, Roxanne chuckled. "This girl needs to be more honest with herself," Roxanna said pitiably.

"I've been saying that for years," I acknowledged Roxanne's perfect read on Isis.

"Really? I feel she doesn't need to always hold up that angry shield of hers. Women are women, after all." She's right. I remember a time when Isis was quiet. She was a great girl with massive boobs. Sure, she had some complications with her personality, but she was a good, tolerable girl. I straightened out Isis' legs and placed her hand together over her navel. I pulled the covers over her body and made sure to fuffy the pillow before letting her head rest into it. Isis' beautiful sleeping face almost entrapped me. I felt I could just watch her sleep for hours, but that'll be sort of weird. I did ensure she was tucked in before anything else.

I felt Roxanne watching my every move carefully. I pushed off the bed and walked towards the door. "I'll be going." I announced and reached for the door.

"Wait," Roxanne said quickly. "Why not stay for a bit?"

"Are you sure," I asked back with a glance back at her. "A man alone in the room of a married woman isn't all that good."

"We're not alone though. There's three of us," Roxanne pointed out with a clever smile. I liked that she had this much of a naughty streak but still…

"Are you sure?" She looked at me with those damn sad eyes! "

D-do you… dislike me?"

You… she's doing this on purpose I just know it. Almost immediately I shook my head. "I can stay for a bit." As I said that, Roxanne relaxed with a quiet laugh. I felt myself die a little inside. I pressed my hand against the door and felt out for a moment. I focused to feel any vibrations or changes in the nearby area to nothing. I didn't feel Madoise anywhere so maybe I can indulge… Just a little.

"You're up late," I pointed out.

"You as well Sir Lute," she pointed right back at me.

"I was patrolling the area," I told her.

"Yes… My breasts were a bit swollen and kept me up." That was completely off topic. I'm talking about time and she brings up her breasts. "It's odd. I have no children, but my breasts lactate; so every day, I have to milk them." My heart skipped a beat at the sound of her odd confession. I have the sudden urge to drink her milk shamelessly. "Sorry, it's a strange thing to talk about." Every rational fiber of my being was telling me not to do this. This is a very bad idea. If I'm caught doing anything that can cause us to be charged with adultery will not end well for either of us. Yep, it's a bad idea.

"I don't think so," I said in a polite tone.

"O-Oh?" Roxanne flushed.

"Yeah." I stared down at her chest and felt my mouth dry.

"I usually have a servant milk me, but she's quite drunk and immobile at the moment…"

An open invitation if I ever heard one. This cannot happen. I can't let myself get swayed just yet. Yep, my determination will pull me through.

Roxanne looked straight into me. "Sir Lute." My heart skipped again. I gulped and look a couple breaths. I could already feel my pants tighten. "I'm glad we could meet again," she said gratefully. "After hearing about you declaring you would face the demon, I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm a survivor," I said lamely. I felt my member twitch a bit from the memory of Shamisel's fabled tit attack.

"I thought your life would be over. But… I'm so happy we could meet again." Roxanne equipped a beautiful smile.

"Thank you," I said averting my eyes away from her. I can't watch her for too long.

"Do you have anyone waiting for you in the capital?" I couldn't see her expression but her tone is dejected.

"N-no, I don't." Its true. I wasn't one for romances back in the capital. Even now I'm not looking for romance. I'd sleep with Evelyn and Shamsiel, but I don't want to fall for anyone right now.

"Oh." Roxanne sounded almost relieved. "If only I had met you at the capital… thank you again for earlier."

"My pleasure," I said smiling at the thought of getting Motair off of her. I bowed to her.

"Will you come by my room again tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Promise me. I'm really, very lonely, every day." I looked up at her again and she looked back at me. Her eyes… they told me everything I needed to know. What she wanted, how she wanted, and how I could help my lady with her loneliness. I was resisting hard up to this point but those eyes, those breasts, that face, and being wanted so much in such a way was terrible and harsh and unfair and … and…

Fuck it.

I felt a weight leave my shoulders and a sense of weightlessness take to me. I walked up to Roxanne and stopped right in front of her. I gripped her shoulders gently in my hands and smiled. "S-Sir Lute—hmmm!" I placed my lips against her own and closed my eyes. Roxanne shivered a bit in my arms then relaxed. She gripped a hand full of my shirt at my hips and closed her eyes next. Her arms did a rough transition from front to rear grabbing hold of fabric. I feel that words are cheap when it comes to promises. I prefer actions like a pinky promise… or a kiss. I pushed back and licked her neck and kissed to top of her slightly cold skin. I leaned back with a smile on my lips. Roxanne stood in front of me with her eyes close still so I pressed my lips against hers once again in a small peck. "A promise with a kiss milady." I stepped back and walked to the door.

"Sir Lute. I'm sorr...!"

I pulled open the door and walked out the room and closed the door behind me.

"Damn," I cursed myself in the midst of my retreat. I'm running away. I running away from her and her regret and my shame. I have to less it consume me. I can't believe that happened.

The main hall was quiet and I have time to kill still. I need to visit Evelyn like I said I would. I need to take care of this as well. I looked down to the bulge in my trousers before making my way out the main hall. I walked to the stable and the house behind them and knocked on the door. The door opened and behind it stood Evelyn in a sleeping gown. She stood behind it before she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. She pulled me into her home, and I kicked the door closed.

"You're late." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Sorry. Feast and all. You were there."

"True," she admitted. "But as the man you should take responsibility."

"How do you recommend I do this?"

Evelyn smiled. "I have an idea. Maybe teaching you a thing or two about how to please a woman." I thought on this. She was being coy but she might have inward reason for saying this. She dragged me to the bed.

"Lesson one." She pulled her gown down to reveal her breasts to me. "Be soft with your groping." I nervously rubbed the back of my head. I guess I do need some help.

* * *

A/N: After another long pause here's the next chapter.


End file.
